Castle: Ends to a means and Begin anew
by devildog3479
Summary: The team catches a case of a murdered stockbroker whose shady practices may have gotten him killed. While the Castle family gets a surprise visit from Castle's and Alexis's past.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Set three months after Castle: From the Depths of Hell. Here is my new story folks and I hope you enjoy this one as much as you have enjoyed the other ones. So please read, and review and thank you to everyone for your support through the rest of my stories. So please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle series or the characters. This story is based solely on the entertainment of the readers.**

 **Castle: Ends to a means and Begin anew**

 **Prologue**

 **5** **th** **Avenue, and East 62** **nd** **Street**

 **Upper East Side, New York**

A middle age gentlemen moved towards the end unit apartment with a lady in her 20's with wet hair and a jogging suit, following along behind him. "Come on Mr. Philipps. Get that son of bitch to turn off his water."

"Calm down Sally. I am pretty sure it was a oversight on Mr. Connors part. He's usually pretty good about letting me know about things like this." The gentlemen said as they arrived at the door.

"Whatever, I just need to let him know I am suing him for damages." The lady answered. She leaned against the wall. "That water breaking through my ceiling ruined a power suit that I was going to use for a presentation today, and now I am going to be late, and wear a dress that I wore for a previous presentation."

The gentlemen who was the building super rolled his eyes without her seeing him. He took a breath. "We don't know what's going on. Could be a busted pipe. So please Sally let me handle this."

The lady scoffed but remained quiet, so the super knocked on the door. "Mr. Conners, it's the building super. Water is cascading into the apartment below you. Is everything alright?"

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD LAWYER BUSTER." The lady said in a shout right after the building super knocked.

"Sally, please." The building super pleaded. He then heard a faint noise coming from inside the apartment. "His TV is on, he must be home."

"Must be too afraid to answer the door." The lady said scoffing.

The building super who was a vet the military actions in Grenada, Panama, and Desert Storm was worried. He looked at the young lady next to him. "Stay here. He generally answers even when sick."

The lady scoffed again but decided to do what she was told. The super unlocked the door and proceeded slowly inside the apartment. Indeed the TV was on in the living room and the sound of water running could be heard coming from the master bath. "Mr. Conners?"

The super didn't see anyone inside the living room so he started towards the bedroom. He saw the soaked carpet and the noise of the water growing louder. "Mr. Conners?"

He gasped when he saw the tenant he was looking for laying face down on the bed. He then heard the sound of the young lady coming behind. "Listen hear you bastard, I am going to miss a very important presentation….."

The lady screamed when she saw the body on the bed.

 **Kate and Rick's Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

"Hello, hello, hello." Rick Castle said walking into the loft and setting his bag down by the door. "I'm home."

"Richard welcome home dear." Martha said coming over and giving her son a kiss and hug hello. "How was the tour?"

"Good, but glad to be home, and even gladder it was a short tour with Kate being so close to her due date." Castle answered with a smile on his face. He walked over and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge as Alexis jumped off the stool and hugged him. "Hi pumpkin. How are classes going?"

Alexis smiled and jumped back up on the stool. "Going good. So everything was good?"

"Yep everything turned out fine, thanks to Maria." Castle answered as he went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He looked around the loft. "Where is my beautiful, glowing, charming, sexy pregnant wife?"

"Your bloated, not so beautiful, or glowing, or charming, or sexy whale of a wife is right here babe." Kate said with a small smile as she came out of the bedroom and towards the island. "I'm so glad you are home."

Castle smiled and kissed Kate deeply. "Me too, because I was worried you would go into labor while I was gone."

Kate shook her head. "No, baby Castle decided to wait for his daddy."

Castle smiled and placed his hands on the swollen belly. He felt a bump under his hand. "Active today isn't he."

"He is that." Kate replied as she stood next to the island. She looked around. "Where's Maria?"

"Sent her home. Four days with me was enough because I had everybody in the world asking what are you naming the baby, sign the book Richard Castle and family." Castle said complaining. He sipped his water. "What a tour. Why are you home? Thought the next two days are your last days?"

"They are. So Meyers is handling the precinct morning routine for me, because I have that 10 AM meeting at 1PP that is supposed last till two." Kate said in a disgusting tone. Castle helped her into one of the stools. "So I told him I would go straight to 1PP from here since it's harder to get moving these days."

Castle smiled and kissed his wife's temple. "You are everything I said you were. You are carrying our child and it makes you even sexier."

"Ahh. Good one Writer boy." Kate said with a smile. She kissed his lips. Then her phone rang. "Captain Beckett."

Castle listen only partially as he sipped his water. "Right Russell. Listen Castle and Maria came back so I'll send him over. No he sent Maria home. Ok."

Castle smiled at his wife as she set the phone down. "I thought I would stay home today to get the nursery ready?"

"Really Richard, I haven't moved out yet." Martha told her son with a hand over her chest. "I'm hurt that you would do that to me."

Kate smiled and slowly got out of the stool. "Don't worry Martha. We'll punish him later."

Castle looked around and decided to follow his wife's lead. "Yeah, I got to get to the…."

Alexis and Martha laughed as Castle and Kate left the loft together.

 **5** **th** **Avenue, and East 62** **nd** **Street**

 **Upper East Side, New York**

Russell was waiting for Castle as he got off the elevator on the floor. "Welcome home Castle. How was the tour?"

"Oh not too bad. Maria kept everything smoothly." Castle replied handing over a cup of coffee to Russell who smiled and nodded her thanks. "She's a good one."

"Yes she is." Russell replied as she took a sip of the coffee. They started to walk down the hallway towards the crime scene. "Everything ready for the baby?"

"Except his nursery. Mother still hasn't moved out yet." Castle replied with a smile as they neared the crime scene. They set the coffees on the window ledge as Castle put on the gloves offered by Russell. "So that is the only thing. Oh that Kate is probably going to be finishing her last meeting at 1PP before starting maternity leave."

Russell smiled at Castle as they ducked under the tape. "Well its good she is giving you guys the room."

"Yeah it is." Castle answered as they walked towards the bedroom. "Woah. Is this that new spongy carpet I heard so much about."

"Hardly Castle." Ryan said as he came over with his notebook out. He smiled at Castle. "Welcome home by the way."

Castle nodded his thanks as Russell looked at Ryan. "What do we have Ryan?"

"Victim's name is Jeffery Connors. 28, lives alone here in the apartment." Ryan replied.

"How can he afford a place like this?" Castle asked.

"He's a stock broker at one of the trading firms over on Wall Street." Ryan answered as they moved into the bedroom. That is when they found the body. "This is how he was found."

"Dr. Parrish what do we have?" Russell asked as she took out her notepad.

"White Male, late 20's. Cause of death as blunt force trauma to the back of the skull." Lanie remarked as she finished her examination. She looked up and smiled at Castle. She came over and gave him a hug. "Welcome home Castle. Kate was worried you wouldn't be there in case she went into labor."

"Trust me I was worried too. Thank you Lanie for also keeping an eye on her." Castle said with a smile.

Lanie smiled at him. "Not a problem."

Russell waited as Lanie went back towards the body. "Time of death Dr. Parrish?"

"Liver temp puts the TOD between 9 and 11 last evening." Lanie remarked as she closed up her kit. "Luckily he didn't land in the flood here, otherwise TOD might have been thrown off."

Russell nodded. "Who found the body?"

That is when Esposito came over. "The building super and the neighbor from the apartment directly below here did. She complained to the building super when water burst through her ceiling and in her words "Completely destroyed a power suit for an important presentation and wanted to sue or kill the bastard that did it". Welcome home Castle. "

"Thanks. What does she do?" Castle asked.

"Business acquisitions and mergers." Esposito answered as he consulted his notes. "She buys and sells companies."

"Oh those people live for their wardrobe no wonder she wanted to kill him." Castle said as he moved towards the bed. Everyone nodded at the comment.

"Dr. Parrish, you find anything else on the body?" Russell asked as she began to look the body over.

"He has bruising on his upper arms like someone grabbed him, along with bruising in the stomach area." Lanie answered as she stood nearby. She then bent down towards the skull. "This is a circular indentation here, but I won't know for sure till I get him back on my table. I'll let you know."

Russell nodded and stood up. "Thanks Dr. Parrish.

"Thanks. Lanie." Castle answered as he looked around the bedroom as Lanie left the bedroom. "Guy was doing well for himself. Versace suits, genuine Rolex's, high end business shoes. Guy was making some serious money."

"Same thing with the furniture and electronics. All top of the line products." Esposito added in as well.

"This bedroom set in here cost up to twenty thousand dollars." Russell remarked. She saw the looks from her team. "What I was curious about a new bedroom and I saw this one and I asked."

"What did he do again Ryan?" Castle asked.

"Stockbroker according to his card." Ryan replied.

"Let's contact his boss and coworkers and have them come down for statements." Russell answered as everyone nodded. "Same thing for the neighbor and building super too."

"Got it." Esposito answered and walked out of the bedroom and back towards the living room.

Castle walked over as the morgue team came in with the body bag and the gurney. He looked at Russell. "Something doesn't add up. Most Stockbrokers I know can't afford half this stuff in here."

"We'll check his finances after we talk to his coworkers." Russell answered. She saw the look Castle had. "You think he may have been insider trading?"

Castle looked around. "It make the most sense, or he was running a pyramid scheme."

Castle and Russell walked out as the body bag was zipped closed.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Castle you know that may make the most sense." Russell said as they walked into the lobby of the precinct. "If he was insider trading, maybe someone caught wind and killed him over it."

"Same thing could be said if someone found out he was running a pyramid scheme." Castle replied as they walked towards the elevator. That is when Castle noticed his wife standing there. "Hey. I thought you had a meeting until two."

"Chief Miller excused me at the first break after my presentation." Kate replied with a smile and kiss on the cheek for her husband. "Plus I forgot I didn't finish my briefing sheet for my temporary replacement."

"I thought Lt. Meyers was filling in while you were gone Captain?" Russell asked as she pressed the button.

"They want a senior officer here to handle the administrative task while Meyers does the community and daily business of the precinct." Kate replied as the elevator dinged. "How's the case going?"

"Coworkers are in route to the precinct now, as well as the victim's boss is." Russell remarked as the elevator began to rise. "We also have the building super and the victim's downstairs neighbor to interview upstairs."

Kate nodded as she leaned into Castle. "God I cant wait to sit down before I start standing again."

Russell looked confused but Castle just waved her off. The elevator dinged and they started to walk off when they were stopped by Esposito and Ryan. Espsoito spoke first. "Head back downstairs and pretend you are not here?"

"Guys what is going on?" Kate asked as she was surprised by this behavior. "I have to get stuff done in my office and Sierra Potter is on a leave of absence I thought."

"And we got a murder to solve guys." Russell added in as well.

"Trust us on this." Ryan told them. He pointed towards the bullpen. "You do not want to go in there."

Castle was even now confused. "Why what is going on?"

Then the voice that Castle, Kate, Ryan and Esposito were all too familiar with came across the bullpen. "Ricky, Kate. How wonderful you guys are here. We simply need to talk."

"Oh brother." Kate said rubbing her forehead.

"Told you." Esposito said as he and Ryan started back towards their desk.

"Who is that?" Russell asked as a red head with six inch stilettos and a dark blue deep v neck dress came coming up towards them.

"Meredith, what are you doing here?" Castle asked as his first ex-wife came over and gave Castle and Kate a hug.

"I have a surprise for the both of you." Meredith said with a very large smile on her face.

Castle and Kate were both in shock as Russell looked on in confusion.

 **Additional note: What could Meredith have in store for our favorite couple? Stay tuned to find out as the team gets set about to start working the case as well as dealing with the ex-wife drama in their lives.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the latest update of my story for your enjoyment. I would like to apologize for the delay, but with work and the holiday, I did not have time to finish until today. I hope everyone enjoys this latest update, and here is a challenge for you. Spot the Season 1 reference in the story as well as the movie reference. So enjoy the update, and as always please feel free to leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The door to Kate's office closed as Ryan and Esposito looked on. Esposito turned to Ryan. "What do you think she wants?"

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, but with deep fried Twinkie, it can't be good."

"Ryan you shouldn't call her that." Russell said in shock. She turned her head to her fellow detectives. "She may be Castle's ex-wife, but she still has a name."

Ryan defended himself. "We didn't call her that, Castle did Russell."

"Exactly. Besides, this is like our version of daytime television." Esposito added also. He smiled at Russell. "We know Castle would never cheat on Beckett, but with this, it's still entertaining."

"I think our murder victim should require more of our attention, than what is going on in there." Russell countered as she pointed to the murder board and the office. She then took a look into the office. "Yet we wouldn't be good friends, and detectives if we didn't view this as a potential threat to the Captain and Castle."

Ryan and Esposito nodded and smiled as all three looked into Kate's office. Kate was sitting down with Castle standing next to her and Meredith sitting in the chair across from them. It was Meredith that broke the uncomfortable silence first. "Alexis told me you were expecting. When are you due Kate? Congratulations by the way."

"Any day now, thank you." Kate answered as kindly as she cold. She like her husband was wondering what Meredith was doing here. "How are you?"

"Great. Thank you for asking." Meredith answered with a smile. She then turned to Rick. "You are awfully quiet Rick. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Castle didn't show any expression. "What are you doing here Meredith?"

"Straight to the point. You were always good at that Ricky." Meredith replied. She ignored the shock looks. "If you must know, I'm an up for a new show that is to be shot here in the city. I have a final audition before the decision is to be made."

"So if you get the part?" Castle asked trying to figure out what her plan was.

"I'll be moving back to New York." Meredith replied with a huge smile. "You'll be seeing a lot more of me if I get the part."

"Congratulations." Kate said with a straight face. Yet a feeling came from the pit of her stomach. "For the opportunity I mean."

"Thank you Kate." Meredith replied. She then looked at her watch, and grimaced. "Oh I got to run. Having lunch with my agent." Ciao."

As soon as the door closed, and she was starting towards the elevator, Kate dug into her desk drawer and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol. She handed two to Castle, and took two herself. "God babe, can you believe it?"

"No." Castle answered. He took a swig of water from the bottle on Kate's desk before setting it back down. He then began to massage the back of Kate's neck. "Its not going to happen."

Kate looked at him questionally. "How can you be sure?"

"It's Meredith." Castle replied. He stopped massaging her neck and took a seat on her desk. He reached out and took hold of her hands. "She probably is up for the role because she slept with a producer."

Kate slapped him playfully. "That's not nice, but probably true."

Castle chuckled at her. He then looked out into the bullpen. "It seems we have gathered a audience."

"What?" Kate asked as she struggled to get up and take a look. She then chuckled as well. "So it seems. Come on before they start wondering about us."

Castle chuckled again. "Too late."

The half dozen uniforms and two other detectives all scattered as Castle and Kate started towards the door. Russell, Esposito and Ryan went back to their desk. Kate called out as she smiled. "What did we learn?"

The three detectives looked at each other. This caused Kate and Castle to chuckle at them. Kate crossed her arms as they continued to walk over. "Guys, despite what you may think we are fine. You should have been focusing on the case, and not the soap opera that is Castle's ex-wife."

Castle tossed a look at Kate. "Why did you included me in her craziness?"

"You married her." Kate replied with smile.

Castle opened his mouth and then closed for a moment before speaking again. "Your right."

Kate smiled and padded his arm. "It's ok, because now I'm included. But for my team here, I think you could have gotten key information if you did your jobs."

"Sorry Captain." Russell replied. Kate nodded as a sign as she accepted the apology so Russell got up. "We're going to go and interview the victim's friends and coworkers. I did find out where he worked though. Conner, Danbridge and Feinstein trading. They have an office over near Wall Street and the Stock exchange."

"They handle some of the biggest accounts in the city." Castle added in. He saw the nods of Russell. He looked at his wife. "And they have some powerful friends that you should be wary about."

"The mayor?" Kate asked getting a small nod from Castle. She sat down in the chair next to Russell's desk. "Anyone else?"

"A couple state senators, criminal court judges, including Walter." Castle remarked. He saw the looks. "Just saying, they make a lot of contributions."

"Okay. So we have to tread lightly and make sure everything is by the book then." Kate stated. She looked into the conference room. "Who is in there?"

"His superior, CEO and a couple coworkers." Russell answered.

"Family?" Kate asked.

"Mom, dad, sister are in the break room." Ryan remarked.

"Okay. I'll handle his superior with Castle, Russell you take the coworkers, while Ryan and Esposito you take the family." Kate told her team who nodded. As Ryan and Esposito headed towards the break room, Kate, Castle and Russell walked towards the conference room. Kate lightly knocked on the door. "Gentlemen, ladies. I am Kate Beckett, Captain of the 12th. This is my husband Richard Castle who consualts with the precinct and the department, and Detective Jennifer Russell. Who is Jeffery Connors supervisor?"

"That would be Jacob Donaldson Captain." An elder gentlemen with white hair said standing up pointing to the man next to him. "I am Leonard Feinstein. One of the partners at the firm where Jeffery worked."

"Pleasure to meet you sir. If you and Mr. Donaldson can come with me and Mr. Castle, while the rest will be interviewed by Detective Russell here." Kate said politely. The two men nodded and followed Kate out of the conference with Castle right behind them. Once they reached the office, Kate waited until Castle was inside and closed the door. "Mr. Feinstein. Thank you for coming down here. We don't want to take up too much of your time."

"It's ok Captain. I pushed a meeting for this." Mr. Feinstein answered. "How can we help?"

"What can you tell us about the victim?" Kate asked as she sat down, with Castle standing next to her.

"I gave him his final interviewed. He impressed me with his knowledge on how the market works and reacts to financial news, especially from overseas." Mr. Feinstein commented. "He was extremely bright, but after the final interview, I didn't interact with him all that much."

"Why is that?" Castle asked.

Jacob Donaldson now chimed in. "Because he was assigned the Asian Markets, and they open at a time when most of us are going to dinner."

"So why was he home last night?" Kate asked.

"Called in sick, though the man was a health nut." Jacob answered looking at Mr. Feinstein. "I just took him for his word, because he rarely went on vacation or took sick days, so I didn't think of it."

"Did he do well?" Castle asked. He saw the looks of Mr. Feinstein, and Jacob Donaldson. "Reason I am asking, he had exclusive and expensive items in his apartment, and his apartment is in a very expensive rent area."

"He did well enough, but now that you mention it, he did have rather expensive items." Jacob remarked. He leaned forward in his chair. "I just figured he bought the stuff on credit."

"Mr. Feinstein, there is a thought he may have been insider trading, or running a pyramid scheme." Kate told Mr. Feinstein who looked shocked. "Could that be the case?"

"Absolutely not Captain, and I am angry at the insuatation of such a thing." Mr. Feinstein argued. He got up. "My employees know if they are caught doing such a thing, it is grounds for dismissal and criminal charges."

Kate got up and leaned forward dispute the trouble of doing so. She gave him her best glare. "Please sit down sir. We have to ask these questions to try and find motive if you want justice for him."

Mr. Feinstein who was accustomed to being in power, slowly backed down and sat back down. Castle took the lead on the next question to try and calm the situation down. "Did Jeffery have any enemy's?"

Both men shrugged their shoulders. Mr. Feinstein answered first. "Not that we know of. He played the field both personally and financially but far as I know most people liked him."

"Mr. Donaldson?" Kate asked going on the same question.

"Same here. He lost money for some people, but most of his clients understand that. It's part of the business." Jacob Donaldson also added in. He leaned forward. "As personnel life goes, he kept that pretty close to himself, but like Mr. Feinstein said. He played the field. A new girl every couple weeks."

Kate nodded her understanding. She then leaned forward a bit. "Gentlemen where were you at between 8 and 11 last night?"

"Are we suspects?" Mr. Feinstein asked.

"It's part of the investigation sir." Castle commented. He looked at Kate then back to the gentlemen.

"Oh of course." Mr. Feinstein answered. He sat back further in his chair. "Me and a lady friend had dinner at Portabella's until nine, then back to her place till midnight or so. After which I returned home."

"And her name sir?" Kate asked.

"Councilwoman Jeanne Patterson." Mr. Feinstein answered.

"Wife of the CEO of Patterson Biotech." Castle noted getting a nod from Mr. Feinstein.

Kate decided not to press further on Mr. Feinstein so she turned to Jacob Donaldson. "And you Mr. Donaldson?"

"I was in the office from 8 last night till the police came and got us around 8 this morning." Jacob Donaldson replied. He shifted in his seat. "I stayed the whole night."

Kate and Castle looked at each other before Kate turned back towards the gentlemen. "Thank you gentlemen. If we have anything else we'll let you know."

"We are glad we could be of assistance to you Captain, and I hope you find out who did this." Mr. Feinstein said standing up. He motioned for Kate to remain seated. "Don't get up. As a parent, I know what my wife went through."

As both men left the office, Kate and Castle looked at each other trying to get a sense of what they were told, and both were wondering how Russell was faring. As for Russell she wished she had Castle in with her, because she wondered how she could understand what these people were saying as he walked in and tried to get everyone settled. Seated in the five chairs were coworkers of Jeffery Conners. Russell turned to the closest coworker first. "Mr. Patterson where were you at the time of Mr. Conner's death?"

"At the office, we all were. We handle the Asian markets for the firm." Mr. Daniel Patterson replied as he looked at Russell. "I arrived around 7:40 before and got myself situated before the markets opened. When Jeff didn't arrive, I called him but got his voicemail."

"What about the rest of you?" Russell asked the group.

The female closest that Russell found out was named Julia Smith answered. "Pretty much all arrived together."

All of the coworkers nodded their agreements. Russell decided to move on. "Did anyone of you find it strange that Mr. Conners didn't arrive for work?"

"I did." Mr. Patterson replied as he shifted in his seat. He then leaned forward. "Like I said, when he didn't arrive I called and got his voicemail. I mean the guy is hardly sick, so I figured this was the first time a bug overcame him."

Everyone that Russell was interviewing nodded at the statement. Russell looked at her notes. "Mr. Conners had some very expensive clothes, furniture, and electronics in his apartment, besides his apartment also being very expensive. Could he have been insider trading or running some type a scheme?"

The group shook their heads. Ms. Smith answered for the group. "No. I mean we are surprised at the expensive stuff he wore. But he didn't do anything different than what he usually does."

"What about enemies? Did Jeffery get along with everyone ok?" Russell asked. She shifted in her seat and leaned forward. "Girlfriend, boyfriend?"

"No. Jeffery got along with everyone." One of the coworkers added in.

"I mean he date around, but nobody serious." Ms. Smith also added in. There was a tone in her voice that Russell noted. "But he got along with everyone at work."

"What about clients?" Russell asked.

"Its part of the job, but generally no one threaten to kill him." Mr. Patterson remarked. He shifted again in his seat. "We get people when things didn't work out, or fail yell at us, but that is part of job and dealing with the markets."

Russell nodded and noted this. She then looked up. "Alright we have your information, so if we have any more questions for you, we'll let you know."

The group nodded and got up from the table, leaving the conference room. Russell wondered how Ryan and Esposito where making out. In the break room, Ryan and Esposito were waiting for the family to pull themselves together.

"We know this is difficult for you, but we have a couple questions for you?" Ryan asked as he and Esposito sat down in the chairs.

"Of course." Mr. Conners the victim's father said as he consoled his wife. "Anything you need?"

"Did you know if Jeffery had any problems at work or threats against him?" Esposito asked.

"No. Everyone where he worked loved Jeffery." Ms. Conners said in between sobs.

"What about ex-girlfriend, boyfriend?" Ryan asked.

The sister shook her head. "Jeff never had a steady girlfriend since college. He pretty much was a serial dater."

Ryan and Esposito made notes of this. Esposito shifted in his seat. "What about clients of his?"

Mr. Conners shook his head no. "From what he told me, it was part of the job. People yell at him for losing money, but that is part of the market. I wouldn't know. I am just a simple mechanic for an airline down at LaGuardia."

"What airline sir do you work for?" Ryan asked.

"JetBlue." Mr. Conners replied.

Esposito noted this. "Where were you between 8 and 11 last evening?"

The mother looked on in shock. "Are we suspects?"

"We have to ask ma'am as part of our investigation." Ryan assured her.

"Of course. I arrived home around 630, and my wife was already home." Mr. Conners answered. He shifted in her seat. "She works at the neighborhood dentist office as a receptionst."

Ryan nodded and then turned to the sister. "And what about you ma'am?"

"I work until closing at the restaurant I work at which was about 10." The sister answered as she shifted in her seat. "Arrived home around 1130."

Ryan and Esposito wrote this down. They decided to ask this as a final question. "Your son, brother lived in a expensive apartment, and had expensive items. How could he afford them?"

"He said he was doing. Even bought me a boat for my birthday, even though I don't have anywhere to put it." Mr. Conners answered. He saw the looks on the faces of Ryan and Esposito. "Why are you asking? You think he could have been doing something illegal?"

"We have to ask sir, as part of our investigation." Ryan replied. He stood up and handed them a card. "If we find anything out we'll let you know, or if you hear anything."

"Of course." The family replied as Ryan shook their hands.

Esposito shook their hands as well after Ryan. "An officer will show you out. Again our condolences."

A couple minutes later, the team, Castle and Kate gathered around the murder board as they recounted everything. Castle sat on Russell's desk looking as they updated the board. "My money would be he was insider trading or running a Ponzi scheme."

"Babe, according to everyone, he couldn't have been." Kate answered as she sat in the chair looking at the board as Castle massaged her shoulders. "Everyone says he played by the rules."

"I have to agree with Castle, Captain." Russell remarked. The teams and Castle's eyes went to her. She chuckled. "He couldn't have made that much to afford some of the stuff he had in his apartment."

"Well let's get a subpoena for his work computer and records." Ryan stated.

Kate chuckled and shook her head. "With connections the company has, it be a stretch to get it, but I'll make some phone calls. Anyone have any suspects?"

The team shook their heads as the phone on Russell's desk rang. As she walked over, Russell looked at Kate. "I may want talk to his coworkers Daniel Patterson, and Julia Smith again. I have a feeling they are holding something back."

"Same thing with Mr. Feinstein. Something about him rubbed me the wrong way." Castle remarked as Russell picked up her phone.

Kate stood up with the help of Castle and walked towards the board. "Well before we go around bringing them in for questioning, verify everyone's alibi's and get a subpoena for the victim's financials and phone records. CSU also has his home computer. See where they are on that. Was that Lanie?"

Russell nodded. "Yes Captain, and she is ready for us. Coming Castle?"

"Right behind you." Castle answered as he got off the desk, giving Kate a quick kiss and holding her belly for a moment before leaving. "Call me if it starts."

"I will." Kate replied with a smile. She saw Ryan and Esposito sitting at their desk smiling. She crossed her arms. "Don't you two have some alibis to verify."

Ryan and Esposito smile's disappeared and they picked up their phones as Kate waddled into her office smiling.

 **Office of the Chief Medical Examiner**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"CASTLE." Lanie said loudly as he and Russell walked into the autopsy room. She glared at Castle. "Why is your ex-wife in town?"

Castle held his hands up in defense. "Lanie she just surprised us. Its not like I can ban her from the city. She is up for a part in a TV show."

"It doesn't matter Writer-boy. Kate doesn't need the stress." Lanie countered but eased her stance. "But you're right. You think she be in town permantley."

"Lanie its Meredith. You know how flaky she is." Castle replied with a smile.

"That is true." Lanie said with a smile as she motioned them over to the table. "Anyway, let me show you what I found out."

"Find anything interesting Dr. Parrish?" Russell asked.

Lanie nodded. "Our boy was definitely in a fight from the bruises of somebody holding his arms and punching him in the stomach. Bruised ribs, kidneys. But that was over a week old. The cause of death was the blunt force trauma to the head."

"What was used?" Castle asked.

"Something cylindrical and silver. I found silver metal flakes in the wound." Lanie answered as she pointed at the wound. She then handed over the report. "Lab has the flakes now for testing, but blood shows no alcohol or drugs in the system. But I found this on his hands when I examined him closer.

Lanie held up the hands of the deceased for Castle and Russell to look at. Castle noticed it first. "Those are…."

"Yep Mee's lines." Lanie stated as she set the down the hand and handed over a clip board with a report on it. "Take a look."

Russell and Castle looked at the report. Russell then looked at Lanie. "Dr. Parrish, if these numbers are right…"

"Yep, someone tried to poison your victim before they hit him over the head." Lanie remarked as Russell and Castle looked on in shock.

 **Additional note: I hope you found the movie reference I was referring too. Ten points for who ever guesses the movie it is from. Also I hope you found the season 1 reference as well.** **So thank you for the read and the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the update.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry everyone for the delay in getting this update out to all of you. Between other projects, work and real life, I'm just running behind in everything right now. I am hoping to be on a more regular schedule from here on out. So I hope you enjoy this update, and as always, thank you for the follows and the reviews. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Poisoned?" Kate asked in shock as she looked at Castle and Russell who had just returned from the morgue bearing the news.

Russell nodded. "Dr. Parrish estimated it's been about 3 months or so. She got the latest blood work from the victim's doctor, and compared to samples she drew. He has higher than normal heavy metal counts in his blood."

"Did Lanie say what it was?" Esposito asked as he looked at Castle and Russell.

"Arsenic mainly." Castle answered as he got up and stood next to Kate. He rubbed her lower back after her noticing her discomfort on her face. "But there are hundreds of metals out there that are undetectable."

"And where did he pick up the arsenic Castle?" Ryan asked as he looked at Castle with a small smirk on his face. "It's not like he has arsenic sitting in his medicine cabinet."

"Arsenic has a million uses. Maybe he uses it for metallurgy." Castle commented with a smile. He walked over to the board as he saw their looks. "There could be a million places he could have picked this up on a daily basis but at levels Lanie was talking about, it had to happen in one place."

"Alright tear apart his life and find out where he went." Kate ordered. She looked at the team. "Where are we on the computers from the home and office, along with the financial records?"

"Nowhere." Esposito stated as he passed over some paperwork to Kate. "His job got an injunction on everything."

Castle was in shock as was everyone else. He looked at the paperwork. "I mean I expected his work computers and files, but his home computer and personal finances?"

"Claimed proprietary information." Ryan remarked as he looked at Kate as she looked up from the paperwork. "Says even his home computer could contain confidential client information."

"Well how does that explain the injunction on his financial records then?" Russell commented as Kate handed the paperwork over. "That shouldn't include any client information."

"Unless they are covering something up." Castle remarked as he looked at the board. He studied it for a moment. "Or searching for something."

"You mean searching for anything illegal he may have done?" Kate asked. She saw her husband nod. She took a breath. "We can do our jobs if we can't get access to the records."

"But no judge will vacate the order without risking a major donor to their campaigns." Ryan added in to the conversation. He looked at Kate, and Castle. "How will we get around that?"

Russell chuckled. "Go to the one place where somebody with enough pull can ask them to release everything without causing too many waves."

"Great, the one place I didn't want to go back to today." Kate remarked as she looked at Russell. She then turned her attention to Castle. "Come on Rick, you're coming with me."

"Are you sure about that?" Castle asked as he saw the smiles on everyone's faces except his wife's. "I don't know how much of a use I'll be at 1PP."

"That is because you are going to do all the talking especially when you call your buddy the mayor and ask him to attend the meeting." Kate said with a devious smile on her face. She looked at Castle. "It will be alright babe. At most they can do is yell at you and make your life as driver miserable."

"Great now I really don't want to go." Castle replied as he watched his wife walk into her office to grab her stuff. He looked at the team. "I give you guys anything you want if you don't make me go."

Everyone shook their heads no. Esposito clasp Castle on the shoulder. "She's your wife man, and the mayor is a friend of yours. Have fun."

"I hate you guys." Castle remarked as his wife came towards him. "Ready?"

"Yes, and you aren't getting out of this." Kate replied as she walked past him and the team towards the elevator. "Come on Castle."

The team smiled as Castle groaned as he followed Kate to the elevator.

 **Kate and Rick's Loft**

 **Manhattan, New York**

For Maria, she hadn't planned on returning to the loft that day after coming home from the book tour, but the phone call from Gina demanding an email from her letting her know everything that went on from venues, interviews and so forth went. Maria cursed as she finished typing up the document and attached it to the email before sending it to Gina. Maria suspected that Gina was already planning the next leg of the book tours after baby Castle was born despite Rick' demands that she not schedule anything until he had a chance to talk to Kate. So Maria gathered her stuff and started towards the front door of the loft. She turned to Alexis as she was leaving. "I'm leaving Alexis."

"See you Maria. Sorry you had to drag yourself out of the house because of Gina." Alexis replied as she looked up from her notebook. "And dealing with my dad."

"He was actually the normal one. It was his female fans I had to look out for." Maria replied chuckling as she laid a hand on the door. "See you tomorrow."

Maria opened the door and was surprised by the redheaded female on the other side of the door. "Can I help you?"

"Oh am I sorry, I thought this was the Castle residence?" Meredith answered.

"It is, but Mr. Castle isn't here at the…." Maria started to say.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" Alexis said coming over to the door. She turned to Maria and patted her on the shoulder. "Maria this is my mother, Meredith."

"Nice to meet you Mrs…." Maria started to say.

"It's just Meredith." Meredith replied as she walked past Maria. "You must be the nanny. Rick never hired one…"

"Mom stop. She is working with dad to help deal with Gina, and Paula." Alexis answered as she walked towards her mother. "What are you doing here mom?"

"Well I stop by to see if you want to do lunch, talk about you moving out to give your father and step-mother space for the new baby." Meredith answered the question as she set her stuff down on the couch. "Also about possibly me moving back to New York to star in a TV show."

"Well I had lunch already, and you emailed me this morning about the role." Alexis answered as she sat down on the couch. "As far as me moving out, I'm going to stay for a little while to help out, then I'll look."

"Oh Alexis, I'm sure you mean well, but they have to do it on their own." Meredith answered the statement and taking a seat next to Alexis. "Your father and I did."

"You mean dad did himself." Alexis replied looking at her mother.

Maria could feel the tension building. "Ok, well nice to meet you ma'am. I'm going to go Alexis."

"See you tomorrow Maria." Alexis answered with a wave and a smile.

Meredith observed the door being shut. "Beautiful and nice. I wonder how long before your father falls in love with her."

"Mom stop ok. One she is married, and two, she is married to Detective Jennifer Russell, who works for Kate." Alexis scolded Meredith who looked at her daughter in shock.

As Alexis was scolding Meredith, Maria on her way to the elevator, decided to pull out her cellphone and call Castle. "Hey Rick, It's Maria."

 **Near One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Hey what is going on?" Castle answered cheerfully.

"There was a woman who showed up to the loft as I getting ready to leave." Maria stated as she pressed the button. "About 5'6, red hair…"

"A diva type attitude." Castle said finishing off the statement. He ran his hand over his forehead. "That would be Meredith. What does she want?"

"Talking to Alexis about some TV role she is up for, moving out and lunch." Maria said as she waited by the elevator. "Oh and she thought I was the nanny."

"I'm sorry Maria. She's a bit….." Castle started to say but stopped trying to come up with the right word to use. "Eccentric."

"That is one way to put it." Maria replied with a chuckled. The elevator door opened. "Anyway I thought I let you know."

"Alright thanks Maria." Castle said finishing the call. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'll buy you a Ferrari if you arrest Meredith right now."

Kate looked at her husband. "As tempting as that sounds, legally I cant do that."

Castle smiled at her. "Sure you can. You can arrest her trespassing."

"Castle." Kate scolded her husband as she brought the car to a stop. "One that would definitely get me fired, and two, Alexis kept her on there for whatever reason Meredith actually decides to show up."

Castle looked at Kate and then shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I'll have to deal with it for now."

"Thank you, because I need you on your A game in there." Kate said as she pulled into the parking garage of One Police Plaza. Several minutes later they were upstairs being ushered into the conference where Chief Miller, Mayor Weldon, Commissioner Barnes, and the head of the victims firm, Harold Conner was there. Commissioner Barnes walked over. "Captain Beckett, Mr. Castle, thank you for coming."

"Our pleasure sir." Kate replied as she walked over and shook the head of the firm's hand. "Captain Katherine Beckett."

"Harold Conner." Mr. Conner answered getting up and shook the hands of Kate and Castle. He took a seat. "I was a little surprised that Bob asked me to attend this meeting."

"Well Rick here is a close friend of mine, and asked me to ask you to come. I also know his wife as well so as a courteous I did." Mayor Weldon stated. He turned to Castle. "So you two what can we do to get over what impasse there may be?"

Rick took a breath. "Mr. Mayor, Commissioner, Chief Miller, Mr. Conner, my wife's detective team was assigned the case to investigate the death of your associate Mr. Jeffery Conners. Yet your firm sir claimed everything as proprietary information including the victim's financial records which are personnel."

"It was necessary after you made the accusations of him doing something illegal." Mr. Conner said defending himself.

"We did no such thing, we merely asked if any of his coworkers or supervisors suspected him of doing so." Kate countered as she shifted in her seat. Her gut twitched a little bit. "They said no, but we can't be totally sure until we see everything."

"And with you claiming proprietary information, it looks like you are covering something up." Castle added in.

"Easy Rick, these people are big donors to a lot of people who can make you, your wife's and her team's life miserable." Mayor Weldon warned. He ignored the smirk from Mr. Conner and looked in that direction. "Seems like a reasonable request. If they prove nothing wrong, no harm no foul."

"Yet if it leaks out Mr. Mayor, just the word of the police looking into…." Mr. Conner started to say.

"I'm sure that that team of Detectives, Mr. Castle and Captain Beckett would take the up most care and discretion in the case." Commissioner Barnes stated. He leaned back in the chair. "Especially when it comes to the sensitivity about certain perceived notions."

"Exactly, so let's make Captain Beckett, Rick, and the team of detectives have access to everything." Mr. Weldon told Mr. Conner.

Mr. Conner nodded knowing defeat. "Very well, I'll let the firm know to release everything."

Castle looked at the man. "Including people that work there."

"NO ABSOLUTLEY NOT." Mr. Conner stated definitely He pointed a finger at them. "You already talk to them…"

"Mr. Conners was poisoned with arsenic before he was bludgeoned to death. Someone at your office maybe responsible and we need access to them." Castle responded.

Now it was Chief Miller's time to jump in. "And if you don't, we place a call to the SEC going off on what they suggested during the interviews and have them look into your company. Pretty sure that won't be discrete."

"Come on Harold. Think about it. I'm done after this term so you can threaten me." Mr. Weldon stated. He leaned forward in his chair. "I can whisper to both candidates about what you may be accused of."

Mr. Conner nodded again in defeat. "Very well. I will also notify them to make themselves available to the detectives."

"Thank you Harold. I'll call you later." Mayor Weldon stated. Mr. Conner nodded and left the conference room; once the door was shut Mayor Weldon turned to Castle and Kate. "Now are you sure that needed to be done?"

Kate nodded. "Yes sir. Without access to anything it will make the jobs of my detectives 90 percent harder."

"Also it will help us determine if the victim truly was committing a crime." Castle added in as well.

Commissioner Barnes leaned forward in his chair. "Mr. Castle what makes you so sure that there was a crime being committed by the victim?"

"Commissioner, he was living in a very expensive apartment, with expensive clothes furniture, electronics etc." Castle answered. He took a breath and took hold of Kate's hand. "Unless he was doing business from home, and what his position was he shouldn't be making that much."

"Plus sir he was being poisoned with arsenic." Kate also added in. She looked at everyone before going. "Whatever is happening at home, office or elsewhere, he was being poisoned and we need to find out."

Chief Miller nodded. "All right you made your case. What's the next move?"

"Go back and find out what our victim was really up too." Kate stated.

"Very well. Keep us appraised if you need anything else." Commissioner Barnes told them.

"Yes sir." Kate answered. She got up, came to attention which was not easy before she and Castle left the conference room. As they arrived at the elevator, she leaned into Castle. "You were very serious in there. You ok?"

"Yeah. The whole thing with the arsenic though. If the goal was to kill him the killer could have easily done a lot more when they did." Castle asked as the elevator doors opened and they stepped on. "So why even poison him?"

Kate thought about that for a moment. "Maybe it was to make him sick enough not to show up for work?"

Castle thought about that as the doors closed and elevator began to move. "But at the levels Lanie found it would have taken multiple attempts. Besides the office where else could someone get access to the victim?"

Kate didn't have an answer for that as the elevator arrived on the ground floor.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate and Castle walked off the elevator and into the bullpen a half an hour later after leaving One Police Plaza. They made their way to the murder board. Kate spoke first. "What did you guys find out?"

"Well whatever you did, worked, we have everything here." Esposito remarked as he pointed to the files and electronics from both the victim's home and work place. "Ryan is going over the electronic footprint of our victim."

Castle stopped by his chair and turned it around so Kate could sit down and rest her feet and look at the murder board. "What about the finances?"

"Russell is going through those right now." Esposito stated. He held his own stack of paperwork. "I'm going through the victims work folders to see if anything is a miss."

Kate nodded as Esposito walked away. She saw the wheels in Castle's head turning. "What are you thinking babe?"

"Arsenic is such a personnel attack as all poisonings are." Castle remarked as he got up and pointed to the lab report and the pictures of the mee's line on the murder board. "But most often poisonings are undertaken by women."

"Well according to everyone that knew Jeffery Conners said he never had a serial girlfriend." Kate answered as she looked at the board too. She then saw what Castle was going on. "You're thinking it maybe someone he scorned."

"Could be or a jealous lover." Castle answered as he came back and sat at the desk. "Still could be a hundred suspects."

Just as Kate nodded her agreement, Russell came on over. "Found something interesting Captain going through the financials. Turns out Castle was right. When Jeffery first started he was only making eighty thousand a year, and now he is only making ninety thousand a year. But between everything in his apartment and the cost of his apartment, he has been living beyond his means."

Kate took the paperwork from Russell and flipped through it. "Sure has been. Who spends thirty thousand dollars on a home entertainment system beside my baby daddy?"

Castle chuckled at the comment and looked at Russell. "Worth every penny though."

"Not when the neighbors are complaining about the vibrations when you are watching Nebula 9 or Star Trek." Kate added in with her own smile as she looked up. She then turned to Russell. "You find anything else besides higher spending habits?"

"Not yet, but we are still looking." Russell remarked as she took the papers back as Ryan walked on up. "Did you find anything Ryan?"

"Apprantley the serial dater got real serious with someone recently in the past few months." Ryan remarked as he handed over a copy of emails to Kate. "These are just some of the emails we gathered. Most went to his personal email account but some did go to his work email."

"Wow some of the descriptions are really risqué." Kate stated as she read the emails. Her face went red as she continued to read them. She then passed them over to Castle. "Whoever this person was pretty open about what she wanted to do to him."

"I'll say, and the one move she describes here I don't think is possible." Castle answered as he read the emails

Kate smiled as she saw her husband turn the page. "It's possible but I won't show you until after the baby is born."

Castle stopped reading for a moment and turned his head to Kate who had a sly smile on her face. Ryan took a breath before going on. "Anyway, I contacted email provider, turns out we already met the female who wrote the emails."

"Who is it?" Kate asked.

Ryan looked at Kate. "Jeffery Conners coworker Julia Smith."

"Didn't she say she was at work at the time of the murder?" Castle asked.

"She was, but the victims building has surveillance cameras." Esposito stated as he now came over. He held up a picture. "Shows her coming out of the building about 45 minutes before she was supposed to be at work."

"So the question is why did she lie about her relationship with our victim?" Russell asked.

Castle looked at the team and Kate. "Another question is, was she the one poisoning him?"

 **Additional note: I have had many request to keep this A/U open and it is on my mind and I am debating it. I will let everyone know my decision by the end of this story. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the update.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to apologize for the delay in getting this update out. Between work and preparing for vacation, I just fell so far behind. I hope everyone enjoys this latest update. Next one to come will be after my vacation. Its a military unit reunion so it will be a blast. So enjoy the update and as always please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"You lied to us Ms. Smith." Russell stated from the interrogation room of the precinct. She slid the emails across the table to the coworker of their victim. "You and Jeffery Conners were seeing each other."

"So what?" Julia Smith stated definintely as she pushed the emails away from her. "I didn't think it was anyone's business, nor that important. So me and Jeffery were having a little fun every now and then no big deal."

"Really these surveillance video still frames here show you coming out of his apartment building 4 out of seven days of the week." Russell added in as well. She set the photos in front of Julia. "That seems to be more than a little bit of fun."

"I have to agree my partner here, especially with the emails." Castle added in. He shifted in his seat. "Now I won't say anything that gets me in trouble with the wife and having me sleep on the couch, but I have to say, if you can pull off what you wrote in the emails, no wonder Jeffery was really into you."

Russell looked at Castle then to the glass behind her. Ryan and Esposito looked to Kate. Ryan spoke to Kate. "He's going to pay for that isn't he?"

"Oh yeah." Kate answered with a sly smile on her face. She turned to her detectives. "With love though."

"Okay me and Jeffery were dating, but on the down low. The firm has a policy about coworkers dating." Julia answered as she picked up the photos. She then looked at Russell and Castle. "I didn't kill him. I was at work."

"We know but we think you were poisoning him." Russell said as she passed photos of Jeffery's nails to Julia. "With arsenic."

"No that's crazy. I cared for Jeffery." Julia said in shock. She leaned forward in her chair. "Why would you think that?"

"Serial dater, maybe you caught him cheating so you decided to poison him." Castle answered the question. He leaned forward a bit in his chair. "Trying to make him so sick he didn't show up for work and he get fired. Or maybe if the poisoning didn't work, you reached out to somebody to finish the job?"

"No that's crazy." Julia said again in defiance.

Russell leaned forward now. "Then prove us wrong."

Julia leaned back in her chair and took a breath. "I don't know who was poisoning Jeffery but it wasn't me. I am or was I guess is the proper terminology now in love with him. We made each other laugh, were there when things were bad. I felt like smiling all the time, my insides seemed to jump all the time around him. He always seemed to know what to say to pick me up when I was feeling sad. Do you know how it is to find a person like that?"

"Yeah we married her." Both Castle and Russell answered. Inside the observation room, Kate smiled. Her hands slide to the baby bump and rubbed it.

Julia looked at the both of them before going on. "I would never poison Jeffery. I don't know who did, but all I know is that there is a hole right now, and I don't know how it will be filled."

Castle and Russell nodded and left interrogation. A minute later everyone was sitting out in the bullpen. Esposito looked at Russell. "Do you believe her?"

Russell nodded. "I do. I don't think she knows who was poisoning our victim."

"I have to agree, but she could be putting on act to try…." Castle started to say when Kate walked up behind him and smacked him upside the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For your comments during the interrogation." Kate said with the best serious face she could put on, but deep inside she was smiling on the insdie.

"What, I was making a critical observation about…." Castle started to say but saw the looks of the team at him. "Ok, but I was trying to be sincere about it."

"I know you were babe." Kate answered with a sly smile of her own as she walked over and gave him a kiss on the lips. "And that was for the other thing you said in interrogation after Julia Smith told you about why she would never poison Jeffery."

Castle smiled as he and his wife stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Ryan broke them up with a clearing of the throat. "Anyway, as far as the point Castle started on. Julia's trail both electronic and financial are dead-ends. Outside her normal spending habits, nothing really jumped out, and her social media and emails were the same. Nothing except for the risqué emails and post on her social media about the man in her life, which we now know is our victim."

"Alright then about Jeffery's movements then?" Russell asked.

"So far everything appears to be normal about his daily routine." Esposito answered the question. He passed over the report to Kate. "Where ever he was poisoned didn't occur where he went on his daily routine."

"Then it has to be at his work place then." Castle stated as he looked over Kate's shoulder at the report. He looked up at the murder board. "If the lab didn't find traces of it at his apartment, it has to be at the firm."

"Good luck getting a warrant for that." Ryan remarked at the comment made by Castle.

"Oh they'll let the techs search trust us on that." Kate answered as she checked her watch. "Get it typed up and I'll call Judge Nieman, while Castle calls the mayor to give him ahead up. If they balk, I'll call the commissioner himself."

"Must be nice to have friends in high places." Russell remarked as she smiled at Kate and Castle as she made her way to the desk.

"She generally hated me using my leverage." Castle replied with a smile.

"Well now as a captain, I can see why it has its advantages." Kate replied giving Castle's arm a squeeze. She turned to the rest of the team. "What about his computers and files?"

"Techs are still going through them. They'll call us if they find anything." Ryan stated as he hung up the phone.

Kate nodded. "Alright, who wants to go with CSU to search the vics office?"

There were no rush of volunteers to take such a late undertaking during the time of day. Kate looked around. "Ryan, meet CSU at the office at 6am."

Everyone chuckled as Ryan groaned as Kate pulled out her cell phone. "Trust me Ryan, it probably be that long before we can it processed. Esposito call Lanie and have one of her people go with the search team."

Esposito nodded and moved to pick up his phone. "On it."

"Mayors been told." Castle remarked as he put his phone in his pocket again.

Kate nodded as she ended her call. "Once I email the warrant, Judge Niemen will sign it. We'll pick it up in the morning."

Everyone nodded and moved to gather their belongings except for Castle who followed Kate into her office where she sat down at her desk and entered it in the info into the form before printing it out and signing it. She set the warrant inside a messenger envelope and gathered her stuff before taking Castle's hand and walking to the elevator.

 **Kate and Rick's Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

"Oh I am so glad to be home." Kate answered as she walked through the door of the loft after Castle opened it and let her in first. She hung up her purse and secured her gun in the lockbox before settling into the couch. "Don't cook, just order us Chinese babe."

"Little Castle is in the mood for it huh?" Castle answered with a chuckle as he hung up his coat before joining Kate on the couch.

"Yep. Mainly Kung Pao." Kate replied with a smile on her face. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for being with me today."

"I'll always be there for you. You know that." Rick told her as he kissed the top of her head.

"I know, but I don't say thank you enough." Kate said as she wrapped her arms around him. She lifted her head. "Now order us dinner there daddy."

Castle laughed as he pulled out his cellphone as Alexis came down the stairs. "Oh great you guys are home. What are you doing for dinner?"

"Chinese." Kate answered as Alexis plopped down next to her father.

"Great, I want sweet and sour chicken." Alexis said with a smile on her face.

"And one order of sweet and sour chicken." Castle said to the place down the block from the building. "Right Richard Castle, 5E. Great."

Alexis smiled as she leaned against her father. "Oh Maria called. Gina wanted her to remind you of that benefit gala tomorrow night."

"Oh yeah, the Fallen Hero's event." Castle remarked as he got up and move to the island. "Kate you got your dress right?"

Kate sat up. "That's tomorrow?"

"Yes." Castle answered as he poured himself a glass of juice for both him and Kate. He saw the horrific look on her face. "You forgot?"

"Blame the baby. I thought that the event was next week." Kate replied getting up. She started towards the island. "I lined up Lanie and Esposito to babysit because…."

"Its ok. Gives me a excuse to get out of it." Castle replied with a smile on his face.

"Oh and Maria read a quote to me. "If he think he is using Kate to get out of the event he is mistaken. Unless she is actually in labor he will be there."" Alexis replied as she got up with a smile on her face. "Maria actually cleaned up the language that Gina actually used.

Castle looked at his wife. She shook her head. "I cant force labor babe, and I'm not faking it. Myers and I have that briefing with the Deputy Chief tomorrow evening with other precincts about the Vice President's visit."

"Maybe me and you can do a little…." Castle started to say.

"Okay, I am heading upstairs before I hear anymore. Call me when the food is here." Alexis said with a smirk on her face.

Kate and Castle shared a laugh.

 **Conner, Danbridge and Feinstein Trading**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Ryan and the search team from the lab moved through the offices of the Trading firm as workers looked on from the walls. Mr. Feinstein looked definite. "This is a waste of our time detective. No one here poisoned Jeffery Conners."

"Well, it has to be the place sir, because everywhere else checked out." Ryan remarked stifling a yawn. The newest addition to the Ryan family didn't have a good night, and Ryan who let Jenny sleep was trying hard not to fall over.

"My godson keeping you Ryan?" Esposito asked coming over and handing Ryan a coffee.

"Thanks and yes he is." Ryan answered as he sipped the coffee. He then looked at Esposito. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't let you do this on your own now could I?" Esposito answered with a smile on his face.

Before Ryan could answer, one of the tech called out. "Detective over here."

Ryan and Esposito walked over to where the tech was standing. She pulled out a jar of liquid rat poison. "This is the source the arsenic."

"You sure?" Esposito asked.

The tech nodded. "Dr. Parrish gave me the test results and this matches what they found in the victim."

Ryan turned to the coworkers along the wall. "Mr. Feinstein who's desk is this?"

Mr. Feinstein looked shocked. "Daniel Patterson's."

Ryan and Esposito saw Daniel starting to run towards the elevator. Ryan and Esposito were close on his heels. As Daniel neared the corner he didn't see the mail cart being wheeled around the corner. He knocked it and himself over. Ryan caught up to him and slapped the cuffs on him as Esposito slowed down. "Wow, TKO by mail cart."

Ryan looked at Esposito who smiled.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"So why did you do it Daniel?" Ryan asked as he leaned forward in his chair. "Smart guy like you poisoning a friend and coworker? What made you do it?"

"That wasn't mine." Daniel Patterson said defending himself.

"Come on Daniel, the prints on the bottle match you and we found traces of the rat poison in Jeffery's coffee mug." Esposito stated as he leaned forward in his chair. "I bet you were jealous of all the attention he was getting, and the fancy stuff he had, or maybe he didn't want to cut you in on his little side action going on is that it?"

"No." Daniel said again in defence.

"Suit yourself then. We'll charge you with the murder of Jeffery Conners and attempted murder of Jeffery Conners." Ryan stated as he and Esposito got up and started towards the door. "See you in about 40 years.

Daniel realized they weren't bluffing. "Wait."

"You want to say something Daniel?" Esposito asked as they stood near the door.

"Alright, look I poisoned Jeffery but I didn't kill him. Check my alibi. You'll see I was at the office when I said I was." Daniel told them. They started back towards the table and sat down. Daniel took a breath. "Look Jeffery was running a scam but not from the office. He was insider trading, but I didn't know who. If the SEC found out the firm could lose its licensing and be shut down. I just wanted him sick so I can find out who his partner was that's all."

"So that is why you bought the rat poison?" Ryan asked.

Daniel nodded. "Whoever his partner is someone high up the chain. Don't know who."

A minute later, Ryan and Esposito were inside the observation room with Russell, Kate and Castle. Russell looked at the pair. "You believe him?"

"I do because he definitely was scare about us charging him with murder." Esposito remarked as he stared into the interrogation room.

"But he doesn't know who Jeffery's partner is though?" Kate answered.

Castle looked into interrogation then to the team. "You guys find anything else at the office?"

Ryan and Esposito shook their heads. Ryan answered for the pair. "Nothing outside normal work related stuff."

"What you thinking Rick?" Kate asked as she looked at her husband.

"He has to have everything somewhere, and he's probably smart enough not to keep it on his home computer." Castle remarked. He then walked out of the observation room with the team right behind him. He walked straight to the murder board. He pulled up a picture of the desk containing the photos. "Here it is. Flash driver holder with no flash drive."

"Maybe he misplaced it." Russell remarked as she took the photo. She stared at it for a moment. "Or maybe it's in the one place no one would ever think to look.

"Where?" Esposito asked curiously.

 **5** **th** **Avenue, and East 62** **nd** **Street**

 **Upper East Side, New York**

"Of all the pets this guy would keep, it had to be snakes." Esposito remarked as the team looked at the terrarium contain a ball pythons.

"You afraid of snakes Esposito?" Russell asked with a grin as the animal control officer began to lift the snakes out of its enclosure.

"Let's just say in the Middle East, they are greatest thing to see in the morning when you are trying to put your boot on." Esposito answered as the snakes went into the container.

Castle patted Esposito on the shoulder. "I know how you feel. I have the same feeling about spiders."

"No man, snakes are way different." Esposito said as the animal control officer put the last snake inside the control container.

"All yours detective." The animal control officer stated with a smile.

"Thanks." Russell answered as she moved towards the terrarium and began to look around inside it. "Found it."

She pulled out the flash drive and handed it to Ryan who walked it over to the laptop they brought with them. He plugged in and gave it a second. He pulled up the file with the latest worked on date. "Wow, he was insider trading alright. But not with companies he dealt with but with somebody he was close to."

Castle looked over the shoulder. "Wow, he was messing with the retirement accounts of this dads maintenance crew at the airline."

"And looks like he was on the verge of losing everything too." Esposito said as he looked at the numbers.

"Which means our suspect pool just increased." Russell stated as she looked at numbers and then the family photo on the counter.

 **Additional note: Next update, a family member gets interrogated, Meredith makes another appereance and causes trouble for the family, and the team gets one step closer to finding the killer. Hope you all enjoyed this update. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay to the story folks. I quite wasn't sure how i wanted to end the chapter, but I got it worked out now. I hope you all enjoy the update. So I hope you enjoy reading this, and as always please leave reviews.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Ryan came up towards where everyone was gathered around the murder board. "Alright so according to the financial techs at the lab, Jeffery was insider trading. He was getting firsthand information when deals were about to go down, but in turn he made a too big of risk and was on the verge of losing it all when a company he invested in was going to go under."

"So he was going to lose everything for his dad and his work friends." Russell stated getting a nod from Ryan. She looked at the board. "Has their alibis been checked?"

"Yep and everyone single one of them cleared including the maintenance crew." Esposito said as he moved towards the board. "All except the sister. She said she was working till 10 at the restaurant where she works, but the manager says she left a couple hours before the end of her shift. Claimed to be ill."

"Bring her in to question her." Kate ordered from the chair she had sat down in.

"She's already on the way in." Esposito replied as he looked at the group.

Kate nodded. "What about Daniel?"

"DA is charging him with attempted murder, but he's been R.O.R." Russell replied as she shifted on her feet.

Castle came up to the board and tapped on the office picture that they had acquired. "What about his partner or partners?"

Ryan shook his head. "Whoever they are, Jeffery kept them well hidden. Techs haven't been able to find any trace of them."

"What about emails?" Esposito asked.

Ryan shook his head again. "Ghost accounts."

Kate saw this news hit her husband. "What you thinking babe?"

Castle stared at the board for a moment. "Could he have been working with a terrorist group or maybe even a drug cartel?"

"You thinking the Devil's rejects?" Esposito asked. He saw Castle nod. "It's a bit of stretch Castle."

"One that we shouldn't ignore." Kate said. She groaned as she stood up with the help of Castle, Russell, Ryan and Esposito. She nodded her thanks. "I'll call Agent Sorenson to have him check, while you guys run down the sister angle."

Everyone nodded as Kate started back towards her office. Russell sat down next to Castle as he stared at the murder board. "What you thinking Castle?"

"Jeffery's partner if he has one has to be somebody that has connections to all the companies involved in his scheme." Castle answered the question. He got up and walked over and pointed. "Because if I read this right this is too much for one or two guys to pull off, no matter how tech savy they are."

Russell looked at the information and decided Castle was right. "Hey Ryan, did we pull a list of US board members for these companies?"

Ryan nodded. "Yep and only one name appears on every one of them. Jeanne Patterson."

Castle looked at Ryan in shock. "The councilwoman and friend of Mr. Feinstein of our victim."

"Also now a suspect." Russell replied. She tapped Castle on the shoulder. "Come on Castle. I may need your influence."

Castle nodded as Ryan waved good bye as Castle and Russell left the bullpen.

 **New York City Hall**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Castle and Beckett were shown into the office of Councilwoman Jeanne Patterson after Castle called ahead. He took a breath as the door shut behind them. Russell noticed his displeasure and for his benefit took the lead. "Thank you for seeing us Councilwoman Patterson."

"Not a problem detective, always glad to help the NYPD." Councilwoman Patterson answered. She sat down behind her desk. "Mr. Castle said you have a few questions for me."

"Yes we do." Detective Russell said taking a seat along with Castle. Russell produced the paperwork. "Are you on the boards of all these companies?"

The councilwoman took the paperwork and looked at it for a moment. "Yes I am. Their US boards here in the city. They needed help setting up operations here in the city and my husband's company has done business with many of these companies so I was more than willing to help out."

"What about this man?" Russell asked handing over a picture of Jeffery Conners. "Do you know him?"

Councilwoman Patterson studied it for the briefes of moments. "No. Why?"

"He is our victim, who was murdered in his home." Russell answered.

Castle took another breath. "He works for Mr. Leonard Feinstein. I believe you had dinner with him last night, and then return to your place."

"Yes we did, but I never met any of Leonard's employees." Councilwoman Patterson answered. She then realized what was going on. "Am I a suspect in his…"

"No you are not councilwoman, but you are on the boards of the companies he was receiving insider information on." Russell said. She took out the notebook. "Maybe Jeffery found out you were having a affair with his boss and blackmailed you into getting information."

Councilwoman Patterson shook her head. "Never happen."

"The affair or the blackmail?" Castle asked. He pointed to the picture on the councilwoman's cabinet behind her. "You haven't update your family photos from the Rockefeller Christmas Tree lighting ceremony. The one you have is from two years ago. I know this because myself, my wife and my daughter were there as guests of the mayor. I suspect is that you have been having an affair that long and wanted to keep up appearances, because last year you didn't attend."

Councilwoman Patterson looked at Castle and knew she was caught. "Yes I am having an affair with Leonard. But I never passed any information along to your murder victim. I go to meetings once a month for votes but that is it. The rest of the time I am either here or my law office."

"Can you prove that you haven't been passing information along?" Russell asked.

The councilwoman nodded. "I'll give you access to anything you need, but please don't let this leak. I speak on the family values platform."

Castle and Russell nodded. "We will be discrete councilwoman. Thank you."

Castle and Russell shook the councilwoman's hand before leaving the office.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Ryan and Esposito walked into interrogation. In the chair opposite, sat the sister of their murder victim. Ryan started off. "Thank you for coming in Ms. Conners."

"Its not a problem. Work gave me time off because of my brother." Jeffery's Conners sister Michelle said. "How can I help?"

"You can tell us why you lied to us first of all?" Esposito asked. He set the surveillance photos they obtained from the restaurant. "You said you were at your job till 1030, but you left by 730."

"I forgot about that." Michelle Conners replied by picking up the photos. "I think you can understand right because…"

"I would think that too, if it wasn't for another photo of you meeting up with man." Ryan stated as he placed it in front of her. "Simon Dandridge. Up and coming drug dealer of the Upper East Side. Been under surveillance for the past 6 months."

"And that looks like you are scoring a bag of pills." Esposito answered. He took the photos from her. "And where you met him was right on the way to your brothers apartment."

Michelle Conners looked shaken. "No it didn't happen."

"Really, because of the time stamp, gives you more than enough time to go your brothers apartment bash his head in and get to your meet up." Ryan remarked as he again put the photo down in front of her. "So what happen, did you brother find out you were dealing, and you killed him to protect yourself?"

Esposito added in. "Or did you kill him because he was going to screw over your dad and his work buddies?"

"Or maybe both." Ryan finished off.

"No and I don't know what you are talking about." Michelle Conners answered. She looked to Ryan and Esposito. "Seriously."

"Your brother was running a insider trading scam, and was about to lose your dad's and his coworkers savings." Ryan said passing over the paperwork to the sister. "Maybe you found out after he refused to pull the money out to save it."

"Or maybe you wanted a piece of the action to feed your addiction, and he refused." Esposito said. He leaned forward. "What we cant figure out is what you did with the murder weapon?"

"I didn't do it." Michelle Conners said.

"Then prove it too us." Ryan demanded.

Michelle Conners nodded. "Ok, I was buying pills from my dealer, I'll go to jail for that. But I never went by his apartment. Before that picture was taken, I was with someone. Getting the money I need to buy the pills."

"Who?" Esposito asked.

"Danny Ortega. He promised to pay me if I had sex with him at the job me and him had when I worked there." Michelle Conners answered. She took a breath. "I was short cash, so I did it."

Ryan and Esposito looked at the sister of their victim who looked down in shame.

Ten minutes later they saw Russell and Castle walking into the bullpen after Ryan called Russell as they left interrogation. Ryan came over to them. "Sister alibied out and it was confirm. Danny Ortega definitely remembers Michelle Conners being with him during the time of the murder."

"What about mom and dad?" Russell asked as she set her stuff down on her desk.

"Neighbors confirm they were home during the time of the murder." Esposito answered. He held up a social media picture. "They play rummy every other night, and last night was their rummy night."

Russell nodded. She took a breath and looked at the murder board. "Ryan, Esposito, canvass the area around the victims building again to search for the murder weapon, while Castle and I look through this scheme of the victims."

Ryan and Esposito nodded and left the bullpen as Russell and Castle dug into the paperwork that was printed out about Jeffery Conners insider trading scheme. Ten minutes into the work, Kate came out of her office and towards the desk where Castle and Russell where working. "Sorenson says that Jeffery Conners has no connection to the Veracruz Cartel or Lolita Flores. That is confirmed by Narcotics at 1PP."

Russell nodded. "Figured as much."

"I did too actually after looking at these." Castle said holding up his paperwork. He saw the shock look on Kate's face. He smiled and chuckled a little bit. "He was running a scheme alright, but all the companies were sure bets except the last one. I don't know why he decided to risk it all for one roll of the dice."

Russell flipped through some paperwork. "Because his mom has been getting treatment for cancer. Looks like they took out a mortgage or equity loan to pay for it."

Kate came over and took the paperwork. There was regular weekly payments to a local cancer center. "Sure has been. Drained the bank account, and it looked like dad was getting ready to dip into the retirement account."

"Then it makes sense why he would do this." Castle exclaimed. He got up and walked over to the murder board. "Everyone says Jeffery wouldn't do this, and going back to when he started, he didn't."

"Then how do you explain the apartment and all the high end…" Kate started to say.

"The commissions and extra money he made on the deals." Russell answered. She got up and pointed to the board. "Looks like he was trying to build up a reserve to help his parents out, and decided to take one last gamble."

"And would have lost it all." Kate remarked. She sat down on the desk hoping to rest her back and feet from the pregnancy. "How do you explain getting his dad's coworkers involved in this?"

"Probably convinced them, the more money invested the more money they would get back." Castle answered as he sat down next to Kate. He began to rub her back. "You ok, you look a little…."

"Its called being pregnant and my back is killing me." Kate answered with a smile. She quickly placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm okay though."

Russell smiled. "So what now Captain?"

Kate picked up her head. "Talk to the techs and see if they found anything else on the flash drive that you found."

Russell nodded as Castle checked his watch. "And I have to run home and get ready for this event."

Kate looked at her watch as well. "Crap, and I have to eat before me and Meyers report to 1PP for that briefing."

Castle and Russell nodded their understanding. Castle stood up gave her a quick kiss before heading to the elevator. Russell and Kate smiled as Castle left the bullpen.

 **Waldorf Hotel**

 **Manhattan, New York**

A couple hours later, Castle got out of the car that Paula had gotten for him. As he walked down the red carpet towards the doors leading into the hotel, reporters shouted questions at him. "Mr. Castle, where is your wife this evening, and is it true you both are having marital problems?"

"No. My wife has briefing at One Police Plaza, and the rumors of us having problems are totally false." Castle responded by stopping and turning to the reporters. He had only planned on staying for minute to talk to the reporters. "We are eagerly awaiting for the arrival of our baby."

Castle didn't see Meredith come up next to him. "Yes, Our daughter is eagerly awaiting the arrival of the newest addition so she can be a big sister."

Castle looked at Meredith without looking shocked. They thanked the reporters and walked towards the doors. "Meredith what are you doing here?"

"I worked an invite silly." Meredith replied with a huge smile on her face as they walked inside the hotel. "Its going to be a fun night."

Castle sighed and pulled out his phone. "Meredith I have to call someone. Can I have some privacy?"

Meredith nodded and walked on inside the ball room. Castle hit the number. Across town at One Police Plaza, Kate's phone rang. She sighed and excused her self from the meeting. She walked out side and hit accept. "Babe you just got there. What is so important?"

"Meredith is here and I have a feeling she is planning on staying on my arm the whole night." Castle replied as he found a quiet little spot to talk without anyone bugging him. "Call me in 10 minutes and I'll…"

"Castle I am not faking labor to get you out of this event." Kate scolded her husband. She sighed and rubbed her head. "Trust me if I was there, I would block her, but I am not. Maybe she is there on the advice of her agent. So just keep circulating and maybe she will get caught up with something."

Castle thought about it for a moment. "Fine, but I called for a op out."

"And failed." Kate said with a small chuckle. She looked at her watch. "Got to get back in there. Love you."

"Love you too." Castle answered and put the phone back in his pocket. He took a breath and entered the ball room. He grabbed a glass of champagne and made his way to the mayor. "Mr. Mayor, glad to see you tonight."

"And you too Rick. I understand your wife was tied up at One Police Plaza." Mayor Weldon asked.

Castle nodded. "She got her dates confused. So I am here stag tonight."

"Oh I don't know about that Rick. You do have me here." Meredith said coming over and hooking her arm through his.

Castle sighed and downed his champagne before signaling a waiter over. "Scotch and make it a double."

This was going to be a long night.

 **Rick and Kate's Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

Castle groaned as Kate set a coffee down in front of him. He nodded his thanks and picked it up. "I am so glad I made it out of there last night before I embarrassed myself and you."

Kate smiled at him. "You came rolling in at 930 babe, in the bag. Was it that bad?"

"Every time I tried to talk to someone Meredith showed up a like a bad penny." Castle said as he sipped the coffee. He savored the taste for a moment. "I finally saddled up to some film producers, and while she was distracted, I made my escape. Only after 5 double scotches."

Kate curled her face at him. "OH. It was that bad."

"You have no idea." Alexis said coming into the kitchen. She set her tablet down on the counter. "IS RICHARD CASTLE AND EX-WIFE NUMBER ONE HAVING A THING? Despite remarks by the author, his publicist and agent, is the famous Author Richard Castle and his ex-wife having a fling while wife number 3 is at home expecting. Sources say no, but the way ex-wife is cuddling up is making us wonder."

Castle groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. "Oh. I need to get on top of this before the rumors…"

"Too late Castle." Kate said holding up her phone. "I told everyone what you about me last night, but 1PP is already getting phone calls about this. I have to go in and talk to Chief Miller."

"Thought you were on maternity leave Kate?" Alexis asked.

"I technically am, but with this I should help your father out with it." Kate replied walking over and putting her arm around Castle's shoulders. "It will be alright babe."

"I need to talk to Maria, and have her, Paula and Gina get on top…" Castle started to say hearing the front door open. They all turned around and saw Maria coming into the loft. Castle got up. "Maria, you, Paula and Gina…"

"I know, and we are on top of it already." Maria replied holding up her phone. She came over and patted Castle on the shoulder and smiled at Alexis and Kate. "Maybe doing a photo shoot or appearance together will calm the rumors."

Kate shook her head. "Don't have time for that. What about a press release?"

Maria shook her head in return. "They'll see right through that."

Castle groaned. "This is why I didn't want to go."

"Too late now babe, but we'll get through this." Kate replied patting Castle on the shoulder.

Castle nodded and put his arm around Kate.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"She stuck by your side the whole night?" Russell asked as she and Castle got off the elevator together. It was by coincidence that they arrived at the Precinct at same time. "How's the captain taking it?"

"Putting on a brave face, but I could tell she is upset with this." Castle replied as they stopped buy the desk. "She is going to 1PP today to talk with Chief Miller and have their public affairs also put out a statement."

"Well hopefully that will die some of it down." Russell replied. She looked at the murder board and looked for Ryan and Esposito. She saw them coming from the break room. "Did you guys find the murder weapon?"

Ryan and Esposito shook their heads. Esposito spoke first. "Search in a 3 block radius around the victim's apartment. Nothing."

Ryan also came over. "Techs also went through the victim's phone. Besides the phone calls to his girlfriend, there were the normal ones to his colleagues. Only one number stood out. It belongs to a Ms. Laura Feinstein."

"Is that his bosses wife?" Russell asked.

"Yes it is, but he could have been trying to get ahold of Mr. Feinstein." Ryan answered. He got walked over towards Castle. "What is up with your ex-wife cuddling up to you last night?"

Esposito glared at Castle. "Yeah Castle, why was she?"

"Guys its Meredith. You know how she is." Castle answered defending himself. He shifted on the desk.

"We know you wouldn't cheat on Beckett, Castle, but still." Ryan stated. He held up a photo from the newspaper. "She seemed glue to your side last night."

"But still you couldn't break away from her at all last night?" Esposito asked taking the photo from Ryan.

"No, I couldn't. It seems like everywhere I turn she was there." Castle stated as he took the photos from Esposito. He looked at it. "She must think she can use me to have a chance…."

"Castle what is it?" Russell asked as Castle stopped talking all of a sudden.

Castle got up and moved to the computer, and brought up the photo. Ryan came over. "Castle we were just messing with you. We know how much you love Kate."

"Yeah bro. Don't need to go all silent treatment on us." Esposito remarked as well.

"I'm not, but take a look at this photograph." Castle said as he brought up a larger image on the screen. "I didn't notice him last night, but take a look who was caught in the background."

Russell took a look. "So it's his supervisor Jacob Donaldson."

"Take a look who he is escorting though?" Castle said to Russell.

Russell leaned in and read the name. "Laura Feinstein."

"Jeffery's bosses wife." Esposito remarked. He looked at the photograph. "So the wife is stepping out on the husband while he steps out on her. Stop the presses."

"Ryan you said that the victim called the wife of his boss right?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, at least …." Ryan started to say as he flipped through the paperwork. "40 times."

"What about to his supervisor after normal hours or during slow times where more calls placed?" Castle asked as he came walking towards Ryan.

Ryan flipped through the paperwork again. "Well he did call his supervisor more, but a lot of the calls where place after working hours, and right before working hours."

"All circumstantial though." Russell replied. She looked at the board. "Anything ties them to the scheme or the murder?"

"Nothing the techs can find." Ryan answered.

"So unless we can tie them to the murder and the insider trading, this murder is going to go unsolved." Russell stated as she stared at the murder board.

 **Additional note: As for upcoming update, the team finds out more about their two new suspects, Alexis will have it out with Meredith, and the team finds the murder weapon and the person who was really behind the insider trading.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. Trying to get caught up with everything before everything starts up again. So enjoy the latest update, and as always, please leave review.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"All right Jacob Donaldson started at the firm 3 years before our victim did." Ryan stated as he read from the notes he gathered. He moved to the board. "Worked his way up to supervisor."

"Wonder how he did that?" Castle asked with a smirk. He then felt a slap of hand to the back of the head. "Ow."

"Watch it Castle." Kate said to her husband as she had walked up behind him after stepping off the elevator and hearing the exchange. She sat down in Russell's chair. She saw the team staring at her. "Don't stop on my account."

Everyone including Castle chuckled as Ryan continued. "Anyway, no complaints, nothing really against him except a drunk and disorderly back in college that he got fined for."

"What about Laura Feinstein?" Castle asked Ryan who was still standing near the board.

"That is where this gets interesting." Esposito answered for Ryan as he walked up. "Those companies that Councilwoman Patterson is a member off. Roughly around the same time Councilwoman Patterson joined those boards, Mrs. Feinstein was also a board member, but left about 8 months ago according to those that I got a ahold because of, get this, personal reasons."

"That is when she must have found out about the affair." Castle stated as he got up and moved towards the board. "She probably decided if he could do it so can I."

"That's thin Castle." Ryan stated.

"But enough to get a warrant though with the phone records." Kate said getting up with the help of Russell. She looked at the board. "Ryan, Espo, as soon as the warrant is signed go search through Jacob Donaldson's apartment, car, and around his building."

"Got it." Esposito answered as he patted Ryan on the shoulder to go to their desk.

"What about us?" Castle asked pointing to Russell and him.

"You my dear husband are going to use your connections to get all the info on Laura Feinstein for you and Russell to go over." Kate replied with a smile on her face as she came over and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Chief Miller has the PR folks preparing a statement."

"Hopefully it helps." Castle replied as he put his hands on the baby bump. "You know…"

"I know, and the world will know that too soon I hope." Kate answered as she smiled at him. She then grimaced. "Oh your son sure likes playing kickball in there."

"You need to go to the hospital?" Castle asked worried.

Kate shook her head. "No, just a twinge like he kicked a nerve or something. I tell you babe, if he is anything like you we are stopping at one."

Castle smiled and rubbed her belly. "I hope he is more like you. Strong, level headed, has your temperament, intelligence, your gorgeous eyes and hair."

"And I want him to have your intelligence, your rugged handsomeness, your imagination, and your ability to just have fun." Kate replied smiling at her husband.

Russell cleared her throat as Ryan and Esposito stood by her desk. She smiled as they turned around. "Warrant is ready for your signature captain."

Kate chuckled as she signed the warrant for them to take to the courthouse to get signed. Kate patted Castle on the shoulder before she heads into her off to her office. Castle looked as Russell smiled at him. "What?"

"I hope me and Maria are that happy when we decide to start our family." Russell replied sitting down at her desk. She saw Castle smiling. "Didn't the captain tell…"

"Yeah yeah." Castle answered as he pulled out his cellphone to make a couple of phone calls.

 **Kate and Rick's Loft**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"No Paula, the 1PP press release will be fine, but maybe a photo shoot or a leaked photo of the happy family will settle down these rumors." Maria said in her call to Castle's agent Paula.

Alexis stood in the doorway to her father's office listening to the phone call as she tried to figure out how to help her father and Kate out. She was so lost in her thoughts she nearly missed the doorbell being ringed. She sighed and moved to answer the door. When she opened it she was surprised by her mother on the other side. "Mom, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I wanted to come by to see how you were doing." Meredith replied as she tried to come into the loft. Yet she found her way blocked by her daughter. "Alexis what are you doing?"

Alexis forced her mother back into the hallway and shut the door making sure it was unlocked. She then turned to her mother. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING LAST NIGHT HANGING ON DAD'S ARM ALL NIGHT?"

"Oh baby come on. He needed an escort, and I needed…" Meredith started to say but stopped when she saw her daughters glare. "Alexis its not that big of a deal."

Alexis's face turned the same color as her hair. "NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL MOM. THE PAPERS ARE SAYING YOU AND HIM ARE HAVING AN AFFAIR WHILE KATE IS AT HOME EXPECTING THEIR CHILD."

Meredith took a breath and tried to think of her words. "Baby no one will believe those rags."

"IT'S IN THE DAILY NEWS MOM." Alexis stated as she held up her phone for Meredith to look at. "YOU DON'T CARE DO YOU? ALL YOU WANT IS YOUR NAME OUT THERE TO LAND ROLES. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THE LIVES OR REPUTATIONS, OR FAMILIES YOU DESTROY DO YOU?"

"Honey you, and your dad are a family. Kate is just your stepmother." Meredith said to Alexis. She then saw her daughters face change. She realized she just crossed a line. She tried to back track. "What I mean she isn't your natural…"

"NOT A FAMILY? SHE HAS BEEN FAMILY WAY MORE THAN YOU EVER BEEN. KATE HAS BEEN THERE FOR ME MORE TIMES THAN I CAN COUNT, EVEN BEFORE HER AND DAD GOT TOGETHER AND MARRIED." Alexis stated angrily to her mother. She shifted on her feet. "SHE HAS BEEN A BETTER MOTHER TO ME THAN YOU EVER HAVE BEEN. GO BACK TO LA AND TRY LANDING A ROLE WITHOUT RUINING FAMILIES."

And before Meredith could even answer the statement, Alexis turned and walked back into the loft and locked the door behind her.

 **Park Avenue and East 86** **th** **Street**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Detectives this is will cost you your jobs." Jacob Donaldson said as he watched Ryan and Esposito and a team of crime scene techs go through his apartment. "I didn't kill Jeffery. You verified that I was at the office."

"True but that doesn't mean you couldn't have helped with the murder." Ryan stated as he searched through the apartment. He looked at Jacob. "Oh and the fact you called Laura Feinstein more than 30 times."

"She is my boss's wife. I call her to get in touch with him." Jacob stated as he continue to watch the team search his apartment.

"While he was there with you folks." Esposito replied as he moved to the closet. He turned to face Jacob. "How long have you been sleeping with her?"

"How dare you detective. I never…" Jacob started to say.

"Oh baby, what we did the other night was incredible. I can't wait to do it again." Ryan read from Jacob's computer which had been unlocked. He turned and looked at Jacob. "Oh look Javi, this was sent this morning."

"You don't say Detective Ryan." Esposito replied by turning and looking Ryan. He then turned and saw Jacob looking at the door. "Go ahead, the officer outside will lay you out before you get one foot out the door."

"Detectives found this at the bottom of the garbage chute." One of the techs said holding up a evidence bag containing a silver cylindrical award in it. "Wrapped in a rag, and has blood on it."

"I don't know how that got there." Jacob answered as he looked in shock.

"Sure you don't." Esposito answered coming over and putting the cuffs on him.

Ryan followed as Esposito led Jacob out of the apartment.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Castle looked on into the interrogation room where Jacob was sitting with his lawyer. "I thought he was at the office the night of the murder?"

"He was, but he helped to dispose of the murder weapon and did have a relationship with the bosses wife." Russell replied as she looked in as Ryan and Esposito waited for the lab report to come back in. "Makes him a suspect."

Ryan and Esposito came into the observation room with a folder in Ryan's hand. He passed it Russell. "Lab report is back. Blood matches the victim. It's our murder weapon. What did you guys find out about Laura Feinstein?"

Russell looked at Castle. "Waiting on his contacts to get us everything. Should have something by the time the interrogation is done. Anything else you guys find?"

"Besides evidence of the affair." Esposito answered with a smile on his face. He held up a flash drive. "Found this taped to the inside of the toilet basin in a zip lock bag."

"He means one of the techs found it." Ryan said with a smirk on his face.

Esposito looked at Ryan. "Like I am going to stick my hand in that water."

"Besides the location of the drive, what was on there?" Russell asked.

Ryan shifted. "Same thing as Jeffery. Email, financial figures and so forth."

Russell nodded as she turned into the room. "Find out what he knows and maybe he'll give up the murderer."

Ryan and Esposito nodded and they left the interrogation room. Castle looked into the room through the mirror. "Inside a ziplock bag inside the toilet basin. This guy has seen too many spy movies."

Russell chuckled as Ryan and Esposito walked in. Esposito took the furthest chair. "Jacob we'll give you one chance here to prove your innocent here of murder. Who gave you the murder weapon?"

"I don't know who dropped it off in the garbage chute. I don't." Jacob said in defense. He looked to his lawyer. "I know you found out about the scheme me and Jeffery were running. I didn't murder Jeffery but I can give you the name of the person whose idea this was."

"We thought this was Jeffery's." Ryan asked leaning forward in the chair.

Jacob shook his head. "He came to me with the idea. But it was one of the partners who came to him for the insider trading venture but I suspect he wasn't the person who put the idea in his head."

"Detectives, before we go any further, I want a deal on the table." Jacob's lawyers demanded.

"Deal is only good if he gives us a name, and if it checks out." Esposito said looking to the lawyer.

"He has to plead to the insider trading to the SEC and maybe if the DA is feeling generous he may not be charged as a accessory to murder." Ryan stated to the lawyer and Jacob.

Jacob looked to his lawyer who nodded. This was the best deal they were going to get. Jacob sighed. "It was Harold Conner who came to us with the idea, but like I said I don't think it was his original idea."

"Whose was it then?" Ryan asked looking at Jacob.

"Laura's." Jacob stated. He saw the looks on the faces of Ryan and Esposito. "She slept around the office a lot before she married Larry. But when she married Larry she stopped that. So when he stepped out on her, I suspect she wanted to get back at him."

Ryan and Esposito got up and left the Interrogation room as Castle and Russell looked at each other. Russell said the question that was on everyone's mind. "Why though? Why not just divorce him?"

"Prenup probably." Castle answered as Ryan and Esposito answered with Kate right behind them. "Kind of wish I had done it with Gina and Meredith."

"Took you to the cleaners did they Castle?" Russell asked.

"Yep they did. It was on Page 6." Kate answered. She came on over and handed Castle a package. "Courier just dropped this off for you."

Castle nodded his thanks as Russell looked at Kate and Castle. "Did you sign a prenup with Castle Captain?"

"Nope, and didn't need to." Kate replied as she looked as Castle took the papers out of the envelope.

"We were wondering that too. Why didn't you?" Esposito asked.

"She is my one and done." Castle answered as he scanned the paperwork. His face made a surprised look on it as he came across something. "Well this is interesting."

"What babe?" Kate asked.

"It appears before she became Mrs. Feinstein, it appears she was engaged to Mr. Harold Conner." Castle answered handing the paper work over to his wife.

"She dumped him when he took over the London office." Kate stated as she looked through the paperwork. "Just around the time Jacob started."

"So how did she get around the office so to speak?" Esposito asked. He saw the looks of everyone. "If I didn't say it Castle would have?"

Castle chuckled. "Thank you for saving me from another slap to the head. Anyway she worked there. Marketing degree from Cornell."

"And she could certainly have the knowledge on from working at the firm to do this sort of thing." Russell stated as she looked through glass into the interrogation room. "Of course this is on speculation that Jacob is telling the truth."

"One way to find out." Castle stated. He pulled up a picture and presented to the Russell. "We pull her in and talk to her."

"And her husband will have her ten thousand dollar an hour lawyer here before we get a chance to talk to her…..UGH." Kate grimaced. She grabbed her side as a pain in hit her. "Okay Castle this kid is defintley more you. He must be sitting on a nerve."

"Maybe it's a contraction." Castle said holding his wife.

"Castle may be right Captain." Ryan stated as he came over and grabbed the other side of Kate. "Maybe you should go to the hospital."

Kate shook her head. "No its passing. He must have shifted or it's a Braxton hick's contraction."

Russell looked at Castle who shook his head. Signaling let her be for the time being. Castle took a breath. "Well do me a favor then please? Go lie down on your couch in your office and ease my nerves please"

"I will babe." Kate said through a clenched face. She slowly stood up and looked at everyone. "I'm ok. Russell you, Espo, and Castle go through the stuff he got sent to him. Ryan pull the surveillance footage from Jacob Donaldson's building. See if we can find something to bring in Laura Feinstein or Harold Conner."

Ryan nodded as Russell and Esposito looked on in concern. Castle started to help Kate out of the observation room.

 **Additional note: So what is going on with Kate? Is it just Braxton Hicks contraction or is Baby Castle going to be like his daddy and make a grand entrance? Alexis had it out with Meredith, and judges scored the first round to Alexis. Next update: The team makes a discovery of who dropped off the murder weapon, Martha gets in the face of Meredith, and the brains behind it all points to the murderer.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here we are folks. The latest update and the case is just about wrapped up. I hope you enjoyed this one. The next one is in the final planning stages. Trying to iron out some minor details. So as always please read, and review, and I hope you all enjoyed this one. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Castle walked out the door to Kate's office quietly closing it behind him as he started towards the desk. Russell looked up from her paperwork. "How's the Captain?"

"She fine, getting a quick nap in." Castle answered as he sat down in his chair and picked up the paperwork on Russell's desk. "She also called the doctor. He thinks its Braxton-hicks contractions, but if another one hits, she needs to come to the hospital."

"She should go to the hospital now Castle." Esposito stated as he looked up from his pile of paperwork.

"I know but Kate is taking the doctor's advice for now, and I'm not going to argue with her." Castle told them as he sorted through the paperwork he received. "I rather live."

Russell smiled as she went through more of the paperwork. "It seems like according to Castle's sources Laura Feinstein worked her way through some of the men in the office married or single, including our victim."

"Too bad we can't use any of it for a search warrant." Esposito remarked as he flipped through the paperwork.

Castle sighed and picked up the printouts from the victim's computer and held it up next to the one from Jacob Donaldson's printout. "Maybe not, but Russell take a look at this."

Russell took the paperwork from Castle. "These are emails between our victim, Jacob, Ms. Feinstein and Harold Conner, and it looks like they were all talking about the insider trading."

Ryan came on over as Russell was skimming through the emails. "Guys, guess who showed up to the Jacob Donaldson's apartment with our victim a week before he was killed.'

"Harold Conner and Laura Feinstein." Castle stated in the form of the question.

"How did you know?" Ryan asked curiously.

"We found emails between all of them." Russell replied. She handed one to Ryan. "This is from Laura. "We need to meet. It may all come undone and soon.""

Esposito looked up from the paperwork. "So why then kill Jeffery?"

"He may have been told to salvage what he could and pull out." Castle remarked as he got up and moved to the board, and pointed to the picture they had of Jeffery. "Jeffery didn't listen and risked detection on one last roll of the dice?"

"To try and improve his father and his coworker's retirement savings?" Ryan asked as he looked at the board as Russell got up.

"Or try to restore what everyone had put in." Russell answered as she held up an email. "Looks like Jeffery sent an email to everyone stating he was going to try to restore the original investment he made."

Castle took the email from Russell. "And Laura Feinstein told him to cut his losses and run and destroy all evidence of the scheme."

Esposito came over towards the board as with a piece of paper in his hand as well. "That explains this email from Harold Conner to our victim. "For god sake, cut the losses and pull out now." He was also worried about being caught."

"That gives them means and motive." Ryan stated as he looked at everyone.

Russell shook her head. "But unless we can place Harold or Laura at the victim's apartment it's still circumstantial. Ryan where do we stand on finding out who dropped off the weapon?"

"Still going through the footage." Ryan answered as he looked at Russell and Castle, the later who was still studying the board.

"Maybe Castle can call his buddy the mayor to have Harold Conner come on in here for a chat." Esposito stated with a smile.

"Don't need too. While circumstantial it's enough for us to bring them in to talk to them." Russell remarked. She looked at Castle. "Call your buddy the mayor and have Harold Conner come in and talk to us."

"Along with a thousand dollar a hour lawyer." Castle commented with a smile.

"Can't help it." Russell replied with a smile. She turned to Ryan and Esposito. "Go and nicely ask Mrs. Feinstein to come on in as well."

Ryan and Esposito nodded and moved to leave the bullpen as Castle hung up his phone. "Mayor will have Harold Conner here within the hour but its going to cost me."

"Do I even want to know?" The voice of Kate said from behind him. She smiled as he spun around. "My back was killing me laying down on the couch."

Castle came over and rubbed her back. "Kate, do you want to go home?"

Kate shook her head. "No, I'm ok babe, really. So bring me up to speed?"

Russell looked at Castle who nodded. Russell took ten minutes after which Kate looked at the board. "Okay. Sounds about right. Let me know as soon as he gets here."

Russell nodded as Kate smiled at Castle before giving his arm a squeeze and started towards her office. Castle smiled as Russell smiled back.

 **Martha Rodgers School of Acting**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, that is 20 minutes before we move on to our next lesson." Martha stated to her students who smiled and got up or walked down from the stage. She looked around the room and saw a familiar face standing near the back door. She turned to her assistant. "Gale, if I am not back before time is up, have Charlie take over."

Her assistant nodded as Martha walked towards the door and Meredith who was standing there. Meredith did a polite wave at Martha. "Never thought I believe it until I saw it. Martha Rodgers passing on her craft. No wonder some of the parts I lost out on were to some of your former students."

"You never asked for advice dear no matter how much I wanted to give it." Martha said walking past her former daughter in law and towards an office across the hall. "And the reasons you never got those roles, is that my former students are far better actors."

Meredith gave a disgusted sigh as she shut the door as Martha took her seat. "Listen I didn't come here to argue."

"Then why did you come? Maybe to beg me to try and talk some sense into my granddaughter, or talk my son and my charming and pregnant daughter in law from killing you?" Martha stated as she pointed to a chair opposite from her. "So give me a grandiose excuse."

Meredith sighed. "I wanted to come back and be closer to my daughter. Her stepmother and father are getting ready to have a baby, and Alexis may need some guidance. I know I haven't been around…"

"Like ever." Martha said cutting off Meredith. She sighed and leaned forward. "You walked out on them and never looked back. You only came back when you need something from Richard or trying to resurrect your career here. You let Richard raise her alone with me, but for things like motherly advice, she didn't have anyone besides me until Kate came along."

"OH please, that woman is not her mother." Meredith countered. She leaned forward in her chair. "What advice could she have given?"

"More than you ever know there Meredith." Martha answered as he pointed a finger at her. She took a breath. "That woman has done more for Alexis than you ever have. She has been more of mother to her than you."

Martha got up and started towards the door. She looked back. "Katherine and Richard won't stop you from seeing Alexis. They aren't like that, but your daughter is the one that may stop the relationship. Maybe you should focus on that, instead of your soon to be past career."

Meredith looked at Martha who walked out of the office and back to her students.

 **12th Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New Yok**

"You lied to me Mr. Conner." Castle stated from inside the interrogation room. He looked across the table to Mr. Harold Conner and his lawyer. "You said you didn't know if Jeffery was committing any illegal activities."

"And I stand by that statement." Harold Conner reiterated as he looked at Castle and Russell.

"Really then why were you involved in the insider trading scheme of his." Russell countered. She put the emails and paperwork in front of Harold and his lawyer. "Along with Jeffery and you, Jacob Donaldson and Laura Feinstein were all involved."

"All hearsay detective." The lawyer stated.

"Not according to the files on Jeffery and Jacob's computers and flash drives we found." Russell told the lawyer. She held up an evidence bag. "Found this when our techs searched your clients home. Care to take a guess what is on it?"

"Again all hearsay Detective. My client is the son of the founding member of the biggest firm…" The lawyer started to say.

"Shut up Daniel." Harold told his lawyer. He sighed and leaned back into his chair. "How much trouble am I in?"

"It all depends." Castle answered as he leaned forward in his chair. "Whose idea was this?"

"Before he answers I want a deal on the table?" The lawyer demanded.

"No deal, because is he not only guilty of numerous SEC violations, he could be accessory to murder." Russell countered the lawyer. She turned to Harold. "Where were you the night Jeffery Conners was murdered."

"I was at the Met's game." Harold stated. He saw the disbelieving looks on the faces of Russell and Castle. "You can check with the stadium. I was there until quarter to eleven."

"Don't worry we will." Russell answered as she jotted down the information. She then looked at Harold. "So whose idea was it to do this whole scheme?"

"Laura's." Harold answered as he looked down. He took a breath. "She seduced both me, Jacob and Jeffery to get revenge on Leonard for cheating on her. She wanted to destroy him and his reptutation."

Castle and Russell nodded and got up to leave the interrogation room when Harold's lawyer looked at them. "What about charges?"

"DA be in a few minutes." Russell stated as she opened the door and walked out with Castle behind her. They walked into the observation room where they saw Kate hanging up the phone. "Captain?"

"His alibi is confirmed." Kate stated as she groaned standing up. "He was sitting with the owner all night along. Most we can get him on is obstruction, fraud, and whatever the feds charge him with."

Castle nodded and looked into the other interrogation room and saw a female in there. "That Laura Feinstein?"

Kate nodded as they looked in. "Just got started."

"Come on Laura, we know you are involved in this." Esposito stated as he placed the paperwork in front of her and her lawyer. Kate send Esposito a text message. "Both Jacob and Harold said you are the brains behind the operation."

"Desperate words from men looking to save their own skins." Her lawyer stated.

"Oh Mike, come on don't bother to try and defend it." Laura Feinstein said shutting down her lawyer. She smiled at Ryan and Esposito. "Yes I was behind it all. I wanted to do it. I tend to have a way with men."

"Laura please, Leonard hired me to protect…" Her lawyer started to say trying to stop his client from hanging herself.

"Didn't stop you from covering up the bastard's affair for him." Laura answered with a glare towards her lawyer. She turned back to Ryan and Esposito. "So I was behind the plan to take money and ruin his reputation, is that why you brought me in here, because all I am guilty of is a crime of fraud and insider trading."

"How about murder?" Esposito stated to her. He saw the look on her and her lawyer's face. He passed over a picture of Jeffery Conners to her. "Someone decided to bash in Jeffery Conners skull."

"Wasn't me. I may have had a fling with him, but that was months ago." Laura Feinstein answered as she pushed the pictures away. "I slept with him when his girlfriend was out of town four months ago. He agreed to help me."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

Laura chuckled as she looked at Ryan. "I have a way of getting men to do what I want but not murder."

"So you were wanting Jeffery and the rest to pull out when they were losing money?" Esposito asked as he looked at her with contempt. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted that bastard to pay for what he did to me." Laura answered as she stared at Ryan and Esposito. "I didn't kill him."

"Really?" Ryan stated as he dug through some of the paperwork he had. He set a phone down in front of her. "That's you. Throwing the murder weapon away the other night."

"I didn't do it." Laura said in denial. She leaned forward. "Why would I want him killed?"

"Maybe he grew a conscious and wanted to earn back the money that he was going to lose for his father and his work buddies." Esposito said to her as he pointed the picture. "And when he ignored you; well you went ballistic."

Ryan smirked at her. "Can't really get men to do what you want huh?"

"What?" Laura said in shock. She shook off her lawyer's hand. "I am telling you I didn't kill him."

"Then where were you two nights ago?" Esposito asked her.

Laura sighed. "I was at the La Reque on 7th Avenue and West 44th Street with friends. Call the maître D, he can confirm it."

Ryan wrote this down. "Where did you find the murder weapon?"

Laura stiffen. "I rather not say."

Ryan and Esposito got up and left the room and walked into the observation room where everyone else was waiting. Russell was ending a call. "Restaurant confirms. She was there with several lady friends. She paid by credit card."

"She could have…." Esposito was saying as Russell held up her phone showing a picture. "Is that the mayor's…?"

"Wife. Yes it is." Russell answered. She turned and looked at Kate and Castle. "Now what Captain?"

"The actual murderer is someone close to her, but not one of our suspects." Kate answered as she crossed her arms. She grimanced a little bit thinking it was another Braxton Hicks contraction. "She was quick to give up her involvement in the scheme but not the murderer."

Ryan nodded his agreement. "But she must know that if the company is caught insider trading they lose everything."

"The company does, not the CEO's unless the government seizes their accounts." Castle replied to the statement made by Kate. He crossed his arms and looked into the observation room. "She wants to ruin her husband's reputation for revenge."

"Exactly for cheating on her." Kate answered as another twinge hit her. Something was different about this one. "So she sets this whole plan in to ruin the company her philandering husband."

"She wants Jeffery to pull out and cause it all to collapse right there but Jeffery is also trying to help out his parents with his mom's medical bills." Castle answered as he looked at Kate. He noticed a small bead of sweat. "You ok?"

Kate nodded as another twinge hit. "Yet everyone has an alibi but Laura won't give up where she found the murder weapon because she is protecting someone. Who would she be protecting?"

"And what would be the benefits of protecting that particular someone?" Castle asked as everyone looked at each. "Unless it's to protect a financial…."

Then it all hit them. "I know who the killer is."

Kate then grabbed Castle's hand and doubled over as she grunted in pain. "Castle, my water just broke."

Castle looked around the room and everyone in who was in as much shock as he was. "Now?"

Kate turned and gave him a look as Castle tried to grasp the situation.

 **Additional note: Looks like Baby Castle is making his entrance. No preview of the final chapter. You'll just have to wait. I know I am cruel. :) Hope you all enjoyed this one.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the latest update folks. I hope you all enjoy it. As always please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Really Castle that is what you say?" Kate scolded her husband inside the observation room as she tried to breathe through the contraction. "Remind me to deny you things for the next 4 months."

Castle holding on to his wife looked like he was kicked in the gut. "Sorry Kate, it surprised me that's all."

Kate shook her head. "Well me too, but I can't leave yet."

"Kate you have to." Esposito said as he was pulling out his phone to text Lanie. "The observation room is…."

"I have to contact 1PP, and have Lt. Meyers to cut his meeting short." Kate stated cutting off Esposito. As the contraction eased back she slowly stood up with Castle still holding onto her. "You guys also need my signature on a search warrant."

"Captain I am pretty sure that Lt. Meyers…" Ryan started to say as well.

Kate shook her head as she continued to breathe through the fading contraction. "You guys need my signature."

"But we can't get that until we have a case built against him." Russell replied as she came over and took Kate's other arm.

"That is why you will contact your wife Jennifer and have her bring our go bag and my laptop from the loft." Kate told Russell as another contraction hit. She started to breathe through it. "Ugh. Castle the way this going this child may be an only child."

"You're doing great Kate." Castle answered as he took his other hand to rub her back. "As soon as this passes I'll call everyone."

Esposito chuckled as he held up his phone. "Lanie is taken care, of and she says "Get her pregnant butt to the hospital now Castle"".

"Working on it." Kate answered as she slowly started to stand up again. She looked at Ryan and Esposito. "You two work on destroying his alibi so when Russell goes in there, so she has ammo to fight with."

Ryan and Esposito nodded and rushed to the door and opened it as Russell and Castle helped Kate slowly walk out of the observation room and towards the elevator. LT saw what was going on and rushed over along with several officers. "Captain what can we do?"

"Get my stuff from my office along with my phone." Kate ordered. She saw LT, nod and run towards the office as another uniform took over for Russell and help her towards the elevator. Kate chuckled as she saw Castle's face. "If you were like this when Alexis was born we may stop at one."

"I wouldn't know, Meredith didn't call me until she was already at the hospital." Castle answered as they neared the elevator. "When I arrived she wouldn't let me in until after Alexis was born."

"Wow, no wonder people don't like her." Kate grimaced as another contraction hit. She turned her head as the elevator doors opened. "Russell tell Maria Presbyterian."

Russell nodded as she spoke into her phone as the doors closed.

 **Kate and Rick's Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

"Right babe. I'm getting the stuff now, and I'll be out the door." Maria said into the phone before hanging up. She grabbed the go bag for Kate and Rick along with Kate's computer. She saw Alexis coming in. "Alexis, come on."

"Kate's in labor." Alexis said in a statement as she noticed the go bag over Maria's shoulders. She pulled out her phone. "Are they on the way to Presbyterian?"

Maria nodded as she locked the door. "I'm going to tell Paula and Gina. They have to know so we can corral this until after the baby is born."

Alexis nodded as she heard Martha pick up. "Grams you get the news? Good, we'll meet you there."

Maria and Alexis walked onto the elevator as two people walked off.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Alright thanks." Russell answered as she set down her cellphone onto the desk. She looked up and saw Ryan going through surveillance footage. "Patterson is taking Castle and the Captain to the hospital."

Ryan nodded as he continue to comb through the surveillance footage from around the night of murder. "How's Kate doing?"

"Patterson said she is holding up ok." Russell replied as she combed through documents that Laura Feinstein's lawyer provided them. "Hey Ryan, did you and Jenny sign a prenup?"

"Are you kidding? If I lose Jenny I will never get married again." Ryan stated as he continued to watch surveillance footage. He peered around the computer screen. "Why do you ask?"

"Because this prenup goes only one way, and it favors him." Russell commented as she looked over the prenup agreement. "Says if she cheats she gets nothing, but he cheats, she only gets a tenth. Why did she sign this?"

"Probably because of the character clause." Esposito stated as he came over. He held up more paperwork. "That was added last year when their net worth jumped to over a 30 million dollars. She then gets half when its enacted. "

"That is a pretty good reason to protect someone." Russell remarked.

Esposito nodded. "But get this. The character clause is only enacted if the firm comes under scrutiny or trouble by the SEC. Yet goes null and void if her husband commits acts of murder or manslaughter."

"That is why she was protecting him. Because he gets charged and convicted she loses everything." Russell replied looking at the murder board. "She still wants that pay day. What about his alibi?"

"Councilwoman Patterson confirms the dinner, but after dinner she said they took two different cabs from the restaurant." Esposito answered. He looked at his notes. "Got the cab number from her, and spoke to the cabbie. He confirms picking up Mr. Feinstein and dropping him off a block from the victim's apartment. He also had a bag with him."

"Explains the footage I found." Ryan replied as he called out. He saw Russell and Esposito come on over towards him. "Now Jeffery's building has cameras at the entrances and exit. Look what I found."

They saw footage of Mr. Feinstein sneaking on in behind a person who came into the building. Russell looked at the footage. "Okay, so he enters the building."

Ryan nodded and fast forwarded the footage. "Came out twenty minutes later wearing a different shirt."

"How can you tell?" Esposito asked.

"Dry cleaning tag on the sleeve." Ryan replied as he had the picture zoomed in.

"He must have disposed of the shirt somewhere in the building or took it with him." Russell stated. She stood up and looked to Ryan and Esposito. "Get a search warrant for his house, office, Councilwoman Patterson home. Does anyone know anyone at Presbyterian?"

"I do. I'll have a search warrant and arrest warrant sent over." Esposito replied as he went to his desk.

Russell nodded as she went to her desk and grabbed her stuff. "Meet me at the firm, while Ryan you run the searches of dumpsters around the building, Mr. Feinstein's house and Councilwoman Patterson home."

Ryan nodded as he got up and raced to join Russell and Esposito on the elevator.

 **Presbyterian Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate was wheeled into her labor and delivery room with Castle and Officer Patterson right behind her. The latter carrying Kate's purse, and other things from her office. Castle was holding his wife's hand as the wheelchair stopped, and the nurse and Castle helped Kate on to the bed. The nurse looked at Kate and smiled. "Dr. Snyder has been paged, and he will be shortly. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Not at the moment, but maybe later the epidural." Kate said with a smile as she stretched out the best she could as the nurse got a gown for her from the closet. She looked at Patterson. "You can set that stuff over on the table Patterson and then you can go."

"Yes sir." Patterson replied as he walked into the room and set the things down and started towards the door where he bumped into a security guard. "Sorry Captain Beckett…."

"A Detective Esposito sent these over. Needs a signature." The security guard stated.

"Come on in." Kate called as the security guard stood by the door. She took the paper and signed on the bottom where it required before handing it back. "How you getting it back to him?"

"He request that the Officer Patterson meet him at the courthouse as soon as you sign these." The security guard said to Kate as he handed the warrants to Patterson.

"Patterson go and thank you." Kate said to the officer who smiled and nodded before leaving her and Castle alone in the room with the nurse. Kate turned her head and looked at Castle. "Well babe, looks like you'll miss out on the closing of the case. Upset?"

"No. I rather be here with you." Castle answered with a smile that always made her heart jump.

She smiled back and leaned into kiss him but another contraction hit causing her face to grimace. "Oh babe I love you but I blame you for putting me in this position."

"Well at least you look beautiful doing it." Castle said with a smile on his face as Kate squeezed his hand. "And now you are hurting me."

Kate tried to hide the smile.

 **Conner, Danbridge, and Feinstein Trading**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Russell, and Esposito walked off the elevator towards the floor where the trade brokers were conducting their business. As they walked in several of the brokers looked up including Mr. Leonard Feinstein who saw Esposito take one side of the room and Russell the other side. He eyed the emergency stairwell but backed off when he saw 2 uniform officers come through the door. He looked across the way towards the other exit when he noticed two more uniform officers come through that door as well.

"Go ahead run." Russell said from behind him with her hand on her gun. "You wouldn't get more than 10 steps."

Leonard Feinstein put his hands in the air and turned around. "I want my lawyer before I make any deals."

"There will be no deals for you." Esposito stated as he came over and pulled Leonard Feinstein's hands down to cuff him. "You have the right to remain too silent…"

 **Presbyterian Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"I can't believe it." Alexis commented as she, Martha, Lanie, Jenny, Maria all were waiting out in the waiting room for any sort of news from Castle. "Kate is about to bring my little brother into the world. I never thought I be a big sister."

"Or I be a godmother." Lanie said with a smile on her face. She heard the elevator dinged at the end of the hall. "Has anyone heard from Jennifer, Kevin or Javi?"

"They are about to close out the case according to Jennifer." Maria replied as she smiled. She shifted in her seat as she checked her phone. "Black Pawn and One PP are going to hold off on a statement until after the baby is born."

"Smart of them." Martha replied with a smile on her face. She got up and went to where the coffee machine was located at. "I can't wait for my newest grandchild to make his appearance."

Alexis nodded her agreement as well. "I wonder what they will…"

Alexis started to speak when she noticed Meredith standing there by the door way with flowers in her hands. Alexis stood up. "Excuse me everyone."

Alexis walked over and grabbed Meredith by the arm and led her back into the hallway. "What are you doing here mom?"

"Alexis, I came to apologize and explain..." Meredith started to say as she held the flowers. She then noticed her daughters look. "I didn't mean for any of the stuff to cause…"

"Mom, I love you but you have a habit of throwing the world into chaos every time you show up." Alexis said in a low tone not so not to draw attention to the conversation. "Whether well-meaning or not, you caused a lot more trouble than you should have."

"My agent thought if I was with your father and stepmother and appear we get along it would make the decision for the producers easier." Meredith said defending herself. She shifted on her feet. "I didn't think just me and your father would…"

"Because you don't think mom. Kate's job is hard enough, especially married to dad." Alexis stated crossing her arms. She took a breath. "Your actions caused more harm than good."

"That is why I am here to apologize." Meredith explained. She took a breath. "I didn't get the part because of what I did. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused."

Alexis shook her head. "I'm sorry you didn't get the part mom, but it's not me you should be apologizing too."

Meredith watched as Alexis walked back into the waiting room knowing her daughter was right.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Russell looked on into the interrogation room where Leonard Feinstein sat with his lawyer. She shook her head. "Kill somebody to protect his fortune. What lengths do they go too?"

"Plenty according to Castle." Esposito remarked. He looked at Russell. "Just spoke to Lanie, Kate's at 5 centimeters."

Russell nodded her understanding as she gathered up her stuff and started towards the door. Ryan was waiting for her. "Prints came back on the murder weapon. They match and CSU found the shirt with the victim's blood on it in the dumpster down the block from the victims apartment."

Russell looked at the folder Ryan handed her and smiled. She smacked him in the shoulder with it before heading inside the interrogation room. She moved to the table as the Leonard Feinstein's lawyer stood up. "I would like to say I condemn these allegations against my client, who is a upstanding member of the community."

"Well I am sure that Councilwoman Patterson can attest to that." Russell replied with a straight face as she looked at the pair sitting across from her. "Not denying the affair."

Leonard Feinstein shook his head. "Nope. But I will testify stating my wife was trying to destroy my character."

"Oh your character is pretty much destroyed when you killed Jeffery Connors." Russell stated as she set the surveillance photos down in front of the pair. "All over to protect a smaller settlement."

"Allegedly. My client was out with Councilwoman Patterson at the time, and these…" The lawyer started to say.

"And the councilwoman confirmed that your client took a separate cab to her place." Russell remarked as she took out a witness statement from the driver. "And the driver remembers dropping you off a block from the victim's apartment."

"Heresay detective." The lawyer defended but he was trying to bluff his way out.

"Well that may be, but a finger print your client's shirt with the victim's blood on it makes it damning evidence here counselor." Russell stated as she handed over the lab report to the lawyer. She then turned to Leonard. "Why not divorce Laura and move on. Why murder Jeffery?"

Leonard chuckled. "Laura didn't know about Councilwoman Patterson till a year ago, when she hired a private detective. I didn't find out until I saw the pictures on her computer when we got them mixed up one day. Yet 3 million dollars is still a lot of money I wasn't willing to part with. So I tried to string her along until I saw the emails."

"But why Jeffery?" Russell asked.

Leonard's face grew serious. "I hired him, and I can't believe he got suckered in by that woman that I married. I saw him come up, and he would have made partner if he didn't get corrupted. You know what he said to me when I confronted him. "Maybe if I kept it in my pants, I wouldn't lose 15 million dollars." I felt betrayed."

"So you lost it?" Russell asked.

"You're damn right I did, and he deserved it too." Leonard replied as he banged on the table. "Trying to screw me over after all I did for him. What about loyalty huh? He should have told me."

"Your loyalty was only to two things." Russell replied as she got up and started toward the door. "And one of them is your money."

Five minutes later at their desk, the team was typing up the arrest report to submit to their temporary captain who was due in the morning. Russell signed off on a report as she checked her phone. No new update as of yet, so she looked up. "Guys head to the hospital. I'll be right behind you."

Esposito and Ryan nodded and got up to head to the elevator. Ryan looked back. "Come on Russell. Those can wait till tomorrow."

Russell turned around and waved to Ryan. "Just want to make a call real quick."

Ryan nodded and stepped on to the elevator as Russell pulled out to her cellphone. She dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up. "John, its Jennifer. Do you know Conner, Danbridge, and Feinstein Trading?"

 **Presbyterian Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

In the delivery room Kate was now definitely considering withholding on Castle because their son was currently making life a little difficult for her. "OH GOD, CASTLE YOU ARE NEVER GETTING NEAR ME AGAIN."

"Hang in there Kate you are doing great." Castle replied as he helped her through the contraction and wiped her forehead with a cool washcloth. "I still find you the most attractive, sexiest woman I have ever met."

"Oh you say that now, wait till six months of no sleep, diapers and midnight feedings." Kate said as she, Castle and the medical staff all worked through the contraction. "OH MY GOD. Where is the epidural?"

"Well unfortunately Kate, with the speed of this little one, there isn't time." Dr. Snyder said coming into the room and washing his hands as the nurse came over. "An hour ago you were at 5 centimeters, now you are 7 centimeters. He apparently does this at his own pace already."

"Takes after his father here." Kate replied with a worn out smile on her face as she sat back on the gurney.

"Or his mother." Castle answered with a smile and a kiss to his wife's forehead. He placed his head on top of hers. "Whatever the case Kate, he'll be the most loved child on the planet."

Kate nodded her agreement. "Between baseball games with my dad, plays with your mom, and what everyone else has. This child will have a want for nothing."

Castle chuckled and kissed her head as she squeezed his hand again. "Okay Kate, come on you can do this."

Dr. Snyder came over and looked at Kate. "Well, five hours into labor, and you are already at ten centimeters and I can see your son's head."

Castle and Kate looked at each other as Dr. Snyder got settled in, masked and gloved up and looked at Kate. "Alright Kate, on the next contraction I need you to bear down and give me a real good push. Can you do that for me?"

Kate nodded as she bore down on the next contraction and used the breathing techniques she and Castle learned in the birthing class. Over the next hour, the contractions felt like to Kate that someone was stabbing her in the lower back. Castle was being super supportive as they continued to work through. As another contraction passed, Kate looked at Castle and smiled tiredly. "Oh babe, you have been such a great person through all of this. I love you."

"I love you too, but you are the person that is doing great Kate." Castle answered softly as he brushed some the hair that fallen across his wife's face. "I know it hurts, I know it sucks, but you are doing great."

Kate smiled as Dr. Snyder looked up again. "Alright on this contraction, this should be the one. Now get ready Kate and push."

Kate pushed as she squeezed tightly on Castle's hand. They heard the aww's coming from the staff. Dr. Snyder looked up. "He's out and he looks fine."

Kate smiled as did Castle as put their foreheads together as the medical staff cleaned up their son. His cries came a moment later as they cleared out his airway and placed him under the heat lamp and began to get the measurements of their baby. Dr. Snyder began to clean up Kate up. A nurse brought the baby over. "He's 7 pounds 3 ounces, and about 20 inches long."

Kate smiled as the baby put into her arms. She had tears of joys in her eyes as she held that tiny bundle for the first time. "Hey, hi. Hi baby boy. I'm your mommy, and this is your daddy."

"Hi son." Castle said also emotional with tears in his eyes as he watched Kate and his son look at each other. He kissed the top of Kate's head. "He has your eyes Kate."

"And your nose Rick." Kate said with a laugh as she held their son making tiny movements with her body as the baby stared at him. She looked up at him. "Thank you for this."

"Thank you." Castle answered. He caressed his son's face as they stared at each other. "What will we name him."

Kate passed Castle his son and smiled. "Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle Junior."

Castle laughed. "I think that is too much to say when disciplining him. How about dropping the Edgar and hyphening my given Middle and previous name?"

Kate thought about it for a moment and nodded. "I like that. Richard Alexander-Rodgers Castle Junior."

Castle smiled and kissed Kate as he swayed around for a few minutes. A little while later, their friends and family came in to the room and saw Kate and Castle with the baby and awed. Martha and Alexis came over first and gave a hug to the both of them. "Congratulations you two. How do you feel Kate?"

"Tired, but good, and surprisingly better." Kate said with a smile on her face as she watched as Castle passed Castle Jr to his grandmother.

"I know how you feel Kate." Jenny answered as she took pictures.

"What did you name him?" Alexis asked as she came over and stood next to Martha.

Castle smiled. "Richard Alexander-Rodgers Castle Junior."

"No Edgar huh Castle?" Esposito said smirking as he watch Alexis get a chance to hold her baby brother.

"Nope. Too much to say when trying to discipline." Castle answered with a smile.

"Which Kate will handle I am sure." Lanie also said with a smirk as she stood next to Alexis and smiled. "Oh you look adorable. Yes you do, yes you do."

"Amazing that babies will turn grown men and women into that." Russell stated with a smile on her face as she watched. "Congrats you two. He is adorable."

Kate and Castle answered with thanks as a nurse came in. "Sorry everyone. We have to move Mrs. Beckett up to her room and such, and get the baby into the nursery for a checkup."

Everyone nodded as they came around and gave the couple a kiss and a hug before filing out. The nurse smiled as she took the baby from Alexis and put the little guy in a bassinet to follow Kate and Castle up to their room as another nurse came in with Meredith right behind. "Sorry ma'am…."

"I'll just be a minute please." Meredith pleaded with the nurse.

"It's ok." Kate answered. The nurse nodded and left the family alone as she walked out and stood nearby. Kate took a breath and eyed up Meredith. "What do you want Meredith?"

"One I wanted to say congratulations on the new baby." Meredith said coming into the room. She handed the flowers to Kate. She then sighed and looked at Castle and Kate. "And to apologize to the both of you. I didn't mean to cause difficulty with my appearance not only at the precinct, and your home but the party as well. I was trying to show the producers that I got along with my ex-husband, and his family so I could get selected. I apologize for everything I caused. It wasn't my intent."

Castle sighed and looked down for a moment. "It may not have been your intent but it did cause trouble Meredith. Now we have to convince.."

"I know, and my agent is working on that." Meredith answered. She looked at Kate and Castle. "You don't have any right to forgive me, but I am hoping you will in the future."

Kate sighed. "I accept your apology Meredith, but not just for me, but for Alexis. You also hurt her."

Castle nodded as well in agreement. "I accept as well. You can tell Alexis we accepted. But Meredith next time you may not be so lucky. Think about what you could lose the next time."

Meredith nodded her understanding and came over and hugged Castle and Beckett, smiling at the both of them before she left. As Meredith left, the two nurses came back in to take Kate up to her room. Kate looked at Castle. "Do you think she meant it?"

Castle shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, because she rarely does that. I wonder who got to the deep fried Twinkie?"

Kate and Castle smiled when they realized to each other who it was. "Martha and Alexis."

The family slowly made it's down the hall as the nurses with them looked at each other with curiosity.

 **Additional Note: The case is wrapped up and the newest member of the Castle family is in the world. Up next in the epilogue. Baby is home and Castle finds his wife doing something that makes him smile more. Keep your eyes open folks. Thank you for the views and reviews.**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Here is the epilogue folks. I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the other ones. Thank you all for the follow and the reviews. New story in the works. So please read and review and again thank you for all the kind words.**

 **Epilogue**

 **Kate and Rick's Apartment**

 **SoHo, New York**

Castle turned over in bed, and noticed his wife wasn't there. He got out of bed and threw his robe over him to go and search for his wife. That is when he noticed the bassinet was empty and Castle quietly chuckled. Martha was moving out next week and it would be a additional two weeks before their sons nursery would be ready but it didn't matter. They liked having Rick Junior, or RJ as his sister had taken to calling him, in with them for the time being. So as Castle looked into the living room and didn't see them there, he knew they were in the only other place. Castle walked to the office and leaned against the frame to the entrance of the office to watch Kate as she nursed baby Castle. She didn't see him leaning there, but he could hear her talking to their son.

"But despite what me and your daddy have been through, he has never really let me go." Kate told their son who was finishing off nursing. She smiled as the thoughts came back to her. "It made me fall more and more in love with him. He would do anything for us."

Castle smiled from the door way before entering the office. "And don't you forget it."

Kate looked up and smiled as Castle came over and gave her a kiss. "Hey didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't wake me, I noticed you weren't in bed." Castle answered as he pulled his chair around the desk and sat down next to her as she finished up nursing the baby. "Thank you."

"For what babe?" Kate asked as she button back up her sleep shirt and put the baby on her shoulder to burp him.

"For everything." Castle answered as rubbed his son's head slightly as Kate worked on burping him. "And for being such an amazing wife, stepmother, mother and daughter in law. You saved me Kate."

Kate chuckled as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "You saved me Rick, and also gave me everything. I wouldn't trade what I have now for nothing."

Castle smiled at her. "Me too."

They leaned into to kiss when the baby let out a small cry which caused them to chuckle. Kate got up and started back towards the bedroom. "Come on babe. We'll put him down and go back to sleep."

Castle nodded and moved the chairs back before joining his wife and son in the bedroom.

 **Additional note: This ends this particular story. There is a new story in the works. We jump 3 months ahead and Kate returns to work as Castle stays home with Baby RJ, but case will bring baby and daddy back to the precinct. Stay tuned.**


End file.
